


New Game

by TuffDwightWest



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Danny is also terrible, Danny is just plain evil, Danny is sleasy, Drugs, Frank angst, Ghostfrank - Freeform, Legion is poly, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suicidal Thoughts, aphrodisiac
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuffDwightWest/pseuds/TuffDwightWest
Summary: Danny finds himself in love with Frank. Much to Frank's horror.Takes place after Payback.
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Frank Morrison
Comments: 15
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

Danny rubbed at his neck as he stood Shrouded within the bushes. It had been a few weeks since the Legion had caught him. And admittedly he had been avoiding most. He noticed that alliances seemed to have formed since that day. Not just with the Legion but amongst all the killers. Now that they knew killers could kill each other. 

He wasn't the only one who attempted to. One of which was just amusing to think about. The Shape ended up getting ripped apart by that weird alien thing from Hawkins. When Michael respawned though he seemed hardly bothered. Although Ghostface did notice he avoided the facility. 

No things had changed and all the killers were aware of it. Before this he would have been welcome in the Killers fire. But now he had a feeling he would be gutted if he got to close. No matter, he would just watch them from the trees. Most were none the wiser to his presence. Still watching the killers at the fire he sighed softly to himself. 

Thinking over that night. Dying was not something he thought he would experience. Especially in such a brutal way. Although if Danny was to be honest. He loved it. The pain had been intense but after awhile it was nothing. But the Legion, it was so intriguing watching them. 

Especially Frank. When Joey or Julie went at him. It was always with a backwards glance. Either at Frank or Susie. Frank however had no quarrels, in fact he could feel the excitement radiating from the teen. It was revenge yes but also self indulgent. 

Dannys decision to kill Susie was nothing personal. He liked to consider himself a predator and a predator always goes for the weakest link. In his months watching them, it was clear that this girl was no killer. At least she didn't get the sadistic pleasure from it like others seemed to.

No she was downright normal and so was the perfect target. Danny knew the others would go after him. He just didn't expect them to get help from Amanda or well any of the other killers. From what he observed they seemed brash and uncoordinated, so although he counted on a counterattack. He didn't expect them to have help. 

He would not be as careless next time. 

Hearing voices though he perked up as he noticed the object of his current thoughts approach. Frank. He arrived at the campfire with no care in the world. Despite his smaller stature. He didn't even seem to notice how most just rolled their eyes and ignored the brash teen. Or the protective look some of the others gave him. 

The Legion was the killers children. Although they didn't seem to think that was the case. Believing themselves to be big boys just like everyone else. Unaware of how protective some of the other killers are. Even Trapper looked out for him in his own way. Which they definitely didn't know about. 

Knowing this was just so amusing, even more so as he watched Frank walk around. A smile notable even with the mask on. Ghostface just kept his gaze on him. Eventually he moved on and Danny smirked. Remembering when Frank said his name. No doubt he learnt it from Amanda, maybe even Trapper. He wasn't sure. 

Being so unsure was so unknown to him yet so exciting. At first he was getting bored of this realm. The non-stop kills boring as they lacked finesse. The survivors knew they were going to die. Their eyes weren't full of despair but rather hope to do better in the next round. It wasn't as fun. 

Killing Susie had brought that back but he had a feeling now that all the killers knew they couldn't die as well. Too bad but watching Frank's retreating form he had a new idea. 

~~~~~~~~~ 

Frank huffed as he finally made it back to his room. The Entity had been running him dry the last few days. Or what he assumed was days. It wouldn't even be a few moments till he felt himself being drawn into another trial. It seemed the spider god finally seemed to be catching on as the last match was a complete bust. 

Usually when he fucked up though he could hear its angry whispering and threats. Sometimes even experiencing extreme pain. Today though it just brought him straight to Ormond not even to the fire. Which was honestly a relief. Walking to his bed, he pulled his bloodstained clothes off. At this point he was as bloody as the fucking survivors.

Switching over to his varsity jacket, he was relieved to have the mask block most of it. Only his neck and other uncovered areas being sticky. Feeling cleaner then before at least, he laid down on the bed with a soft relieved sigh. Dosing off practically the minute his head hit the pillow. 

Sudden intense whispering from the Entity woke him back up and before he could react he suddenly felt a hand rest on his mouth. Startled he immediately went to struggle however found someones wait keep him pinned. Recognizing the white mask he groaned. Rolling his eyes when the other brought his finger up telling him to be quiet.

"Really you're going to do this again? I'm not scared." Frank deadpanned when he was finally released. 

"Oh how tempting that is~" Ghostface mused sounding amused which just worked to piss Frank off as he looked around for his knife. 

"Relax. Just wanted to talk." He responded. As a show of faith actually getting off of Frank. Narrowing his eyes, Frank quickly got to his feet. 

"I'd rather not. Now get out." He demanded. Angry that he seemed to have gotten past the traps. Ghostface just tsked however as he stood back. 

"I'm not planning on killing you. Any of you again." He assured. Frank keeping his eyes narrowed. Finally seeing his knife on the dresser. 

"Can't say the same." He said leaping for the knife before lunging to hit Danny. He was quickly disarmed though and suddenly kicked down. A boot keeping him pinned faster then he could react. 

Startled for a moment, he cursed as he felt a knife at his throat. The blade digging in for a moment before Danny pulled back. A low chuckle coming from him. "Your cute when your pinned beneath me." He teased. 

Frank for his part felt his face heat up. Which only worked to mortify him as he went back to struggle. "Get off me you fucking fag." He growled. Danny just held tight still smirking down at Frank. 

Deciding to test the waters as he rocked his hips down against the other. His crotch brushing against Franks. Frank squirmed but the exhale that escaped clearly betrayed him. 

Danny smirked at that before leaning down to whisper in the others ear. "Don't think I'm the only fag here." He responded. Frank again blushed before attempting to kick the other off. Ghostface used this moment to brush his knee in between the others legs. Rubbing against him, Frank's pants and widened eyes just working to excite Danny.

"G-get off." Frank suddenly repeated again. This one got his attention. The stutter unexpected but so adorable. 

"Admit it. You like this." Danny just responded voice low and dangerous. His hips rocking against the other again. His other hand freeing from his wrists for a moment to wrap around Frank's throat. Squeezing slightly as he kept dry humping against him. 

Frank whined before shaking his head. Leaving his neck for a moment he reached down before slipping his hand into the others pants. The effect was immediate as he felt Frank jump at the touch. His dick completely hard which just caused Danny to smirk. "You like me touching you like this don't you?" He repeated. 

In doing so he did adjust his weight which was all Frank needed to finally push him off. Clearly still caught off guard as he didn't immediately grab for his knife. Only panted heavily eyes still wide. Danny just chuckled lowly before getting to his feet. 

"Bye Frankie." He purred before heading to the window and crawling out. Frank watched him leave and only got to his feet when the other was out. Grabbing his knife and heading towards the window. Only to find that he was gone. Nervous he stepped away from the window. 

"Fuck." Frank mumbled.


	2. Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Drugs and Non-con
> 
> Fair warning

It had been a few days and Frank admittedly did not tell the other Legion. He knew that they would have his back but admittedly he felt embarrassed by the whole thing. Especially since Danny kept leaving him little sticky notes. Of... things he promised to do to Frank.

They were dirty and Frank would burn them the minute he saw them. His floor littered with ash. He didn't know how he kept getting into his room. But he was tempted to ask Amanda how to set up traps within his room. Or at least get some new ones. 

Although if he asked her, she might ask why. He didn't want to seem afraid though. So he decided to maybe take a trap from around the resort. Taking a simple bear trap that Trapper had given them. Although given was a bit of a strong word. It was more like they... borrowed it. Still, he was none the wiser so taking it he set it up right in front of the window. 

Now if he tried to get in. He would have to set it off. Wouldn't stop him when Frank wasn't in the room. But would be an early warning system for if he tried to sneak in while he was already in there. 

Pleased with this, Frank found himself being called to a trial and decided to leave it at that.

The trial seemed to be going well. It was an easy match cause it seemed like most of the survivors weren't into it. No doubt been ran too much so were doing silly mistakes. A bit of a let down though as he was hoping for a challenge. The only notable thing was the girl Zarina sacrificing herself for Steve. Even after Frank had witnessed Steve block a pallet for her. His surprise must have been evident as he ran off. Frank quickly downing Zarina and hooking her. 

He managed to make it to the hatch before Frank and watching him leap inside he just shrugged. Wasn't earned, if it wasn't for that female survivor he would have been dead. Still he found himself respawning, finding himself at the killers fire. 

Trapper also seemed to be returning at the same time and Caleb was surprisingly next to Anna. The Huntress still made Frank nervous though so he quickly turned to leave. Not before having his arm suddenly grabbed. Startled he turned his gaze towards Trapper. 

"Can I help you?" He demanded. 

He just seemed to stare at Frank which made the younger a bit uncomfortable. "Seriously... fuck off." He demanded pushing at the others arm. Trapper just snorted before finally letting him go. 

Not even saying anything as he just walked off. Frank just raised an eyebrow at his form before shaking his head. "What the fuck was that." He mumbled looking back over at Caleb and Anna. Finding the cowboy gone but the woman just sitting there. Sharpening a hatchet while staring straight at him.

Steps quickening he hurried into the fog to return to Ormond. "Is everyone fucking insane today?" He mumbled. Walking into the resort, smiling as he saw Joey turn towards him. 

"Wasssuppp." Joey yelled causing Frank to smirk as just as enthusiastically he responded. 

"Wasssuppp!" He shot back racing over before jumping onto the couch next to Joey. The other boy immediately pushing into him. As they started a mock little wrestle. It was nice and helped Frank really focus in on the moment.

Finally breaking away to catch their breaths. Frank still smiling as he pulled his mask off and set it to the side. "How long you been here?" He questioned. 

"Ugh almost all day. Susie and I visited Amanda's earlier." He explained. Frank nodded at that unsurprised. They seemed to like to explore although Frank was a bit more wary. Still Joey wasn't one to show fear and even Frank found himself following him to some realms. 

A strange change for how their dynamic used to be. Frank didnt mind it. Well, that was a lie, sometimes it pissed him the fuck off but they still considered him the leader so he let it go. "What did she have to say?" He asked. 

"Nothing really. Asked if we needed more traps and to come visit again soon. You know the same." Joey explained. Frank nodded before looking around. 

"You see Jules today at all?" He questioned. 

Joey shook his head, "No not really, she was going to a trial when me and Susie left. Guess she went somewhere else afterwards." He responded. 

Frank frowned, not really liking not knowing where she was. Lost in thought he startled when Joey suddenly groaned. "Of course now!" He stated getting to his feet before grabbing his knife and mask nearby. That was enough explanation for Frank as his grin returned.

"Knock em dead." He called. Getting a finger back from Joey as he walked out of the resort. Tapping his fingers, Frank stayed there for a moment before finally deciding to go up to his room. His mixtape was good at times of silence. 

Making it to his makeshift bedroom. His gaze roamed around the room before he noticed the window open. Drawing his knife he suddenly remembered the fucking stalker. Taking another step into the room, blinding pain immediately erupted from his leg, following a loud snap. 

Dropping his knife on impulse, he reached down grabbing at the bear trap now attached to his leg. The fucker had moved it in front of the door and Frank never noticed. Cursing his own stupidity he kept trying to free his leg. 

A hand on his shoulder however immediately caused him to swing wildly behind him. The jostle only hurting him more as the trap cut into his leg. "Surprised you fell for that." Danny's amused voice taunted. Frank's knife being kicked further into the room as the Shrouded killer took liberties and walked inside. 

Frank cursed as he kept pulling at the trap. Managing to loosen it as he applied all of his strength to open up the jaws. At the last second though his arm was grabbed and he was forced to let go. A scream accidentally escaping him that quickly turned to anger as he struggled against Danny, "Fuck off!" He snarled. 

Surprisingly it really was Danny, the killer actually having his mask off. Showing his full face to Frank. Reaching down Danny's hand came back wet with Frank's blood as the man met his gaze. Licking his fingers clean of Frank's blood. Frank watched the movement in muted awe, as his face grimaced. "Freak." He mumbled. Getting a chuckle from Danny. 

"Aww, so mean today." He giggled actually reaching down and prying the trap off. Frank immediately turning to get away. But his hurt leg caused him to stumble. Danny quickly grabbing him and pulling him against his body. The pain just caused Frank to groan. Even as he was suddenly thrown further into the room. As the door was suddenly locked. 

A curse was ready but his gaze caught the glint of his knife just beneath the bed. "What the fuck do you want Danny?" He demanded, inching closer to his weapon. 

Ghostface seemed to think about it, "Did you not get my notes?" He asked redundantly. Frank grimaced as he was reminded of them. 

"Fat chance, Faggot." Frank snarled. Danny just took a step towards him. Face devoid of emotion as he just watched him. 

"I know what you are doing Frank. And I assure you, I'm going to much faster grabbing my knife then you." He boasted. 

"Bet." Frank responded twisting around and grabbing his knife. Before he could lunge forward though he felt something injected in his thigh. Ghostface rolling out of the way when he went to swipe at him. 

Seeing the needle that injected something into Frank. It just worked to scare him. His grip on his knife tightening as he turned towards Danny. "What the fuck is that?" He questioned. 

"An aphrodisiac." He responded. 

Frank paused, admittedly he couldn't remember what that word meant. In his moment of hesitation though, Danny was suddenly on him. His knife once again removed and cast to the side. As Danny moved to straddle Frank. Face reddening, Frank immediately attempted to fight again. "Do you not know what that is?" Danny questioned. 

Frank didn't want to seem stupid so he immediately shook his head, "Of course I know what it is! Just thought you preffered using your knife." He said, hoping his boast would work out. Danny however just laughed, making Frank's face hot. 

In fact his whole body was starting to feel hot. The pain from his leg starting to dull as a new overwhelming feeling started to come over him. Squirming he gasped despite himself, starting to find it hard to concentrate. "I don't..." he whispered. 

Leaning into a hand that was suddenly given to him. "Oh Frankie, don't worry. It'll feel good." Danny promised. The other killer looking blurred and so different. But that didn't matter to Frank cause he was hot. So fucking hot. 

Whimpering he ignored the other as he started to pull down his jacket. Being stopped as a pair of hands suddenly grabbed his. Flinching at the touch, he looked back up at the figure. Watching as his lips started to move. Barely comprehending what he was saying. What he did understand though was when the other started to undress him. His coat being discarded onto the floor catching his gaze even as the rest of his clothes was removed. 

Bare now he immediately shifted towards the next source of heat. Nuzzling against Danny as the other smirked pulling him close. "Works better then I thought. Funny thing is, your going to remember all of this Frankie." Ghostface promised. Suddenly crawling back onto Frank as he pushed the other down. Blood once again on his hands as he wiped it along Frank's face. In a makeshift smile similar to his mask. 

Frank just moaned at the touch though, gaze locked on the other. "Please." He gasped out. Not even sure what he was asking for, just knowing that he wanted. 

"Oh you beg so prettily, baby boy." Danny responded. His hand trialing down to the others chest. Causing Frank to jump at the feeling. "Oh so sensitive." He purred. Reaching down to Frank's already fully erect cock he paused. Gaze looking back up at Frank curiously. 

"Please..." Frank responded, squirming beneath the other. Ghostface just tsked though. 

"Please what?" He questioned. 

"Please Daddy, t-touch me." Frank responded. Danny seemed shock for a second at the word before laughing. 

"Should have known you'd have that kink. See, I never would have known that if I hadn't have done this." He teased. Frank just reached for him though. Needing the touch. After it wore off he knew he would be horrified but at the moment all that mattered was Danny and the pleasure the other could give him. 

Finally he was rewarded, as the others fingers wrapped around him. Drawing out an unabashed moan as Frank thrusted against the hand. Panting, his face red. Danny just watched his movements as he gave slow, sensual strokes up and down. The pace maddeningly slow but just enough to keep edging Frank. 

"Ah please. Please, more!" He demanded. 

At his request though all movements stopped as Danny suddenly flipped so he was on top of Frank. The contact feeling just as good as Frank leaned into it. A cool blade was leveled at his throat but Frank didn't care in the bliss. "Hm, although you are so tempting like this baby boy. I don't want to go too far. At least not yet. Next time." He promised. 

Frank pouted however and tried to rock back up against him. Not liking the words next time. A flash above him got his attention as he noticed a picture was taken. If he was in his right mind he would have been terrified of the implications but at the moment he was unbothered. 

Hearing a zipper being undone though he looked down as Ghostface suddenly showed his cock. Leveling it up at Frank's face. Frank blinked before leaning forward, licking at the tip temporarily blinded as another picture was taken. "That's it baby boy. You know what daddy wants." The somewhat praise was enough to warm the touch starved killer. "Now open." Danny demanded.

Frank did so obediently showing off his tongue ring as he opened his mouth wide. Another picture taken. Before the whole mass was suddenly shoved in. Choking at first, he closed his eyes as his fists clenched. Feeling hands wrap around the back of his head. He groaned as Danny thrusted hard and fast down his throat. 

It hurt, even through the lusty phase but everytime it almost cut through he would actually reach down and stroke Frank. Just barely but it was enough to keep him satisfied. Finally it seemed close to the end as the cock in his mouth started to twitch and get even bigger. His eyes widened as the other released in his mouth. Pulling out at the same time so the last bit ended up splattering on the others face. A satisfied noise escaping Danny as he pulled clear. 

Frank still had his mouth open still breathing heavily. Even as another picture was taken. Blinking away the spots he looked away as he licked at the cum and blood around his lips. Another picture was taken. "Such a good boy." Danny praised. Reaching out and ruffling his hair. Frank just closed his eyes. He could feel the pain in his throat and his leg was starting to throb. Sitting there, blinking the dizziness away he gasped as he was suddenly made to look up. 

"I wonder how the rest of the Legion would react to these. Or even the survivors. Maybe I should just leave them around for people to see?" He suggested showing his camera. Frank frowned not yet understanding what he was doing. Instead he just got into a sitting position wincing at the sudden pain he was starting to feel before reaching out and resting against Ghostfaces side. Listening to his heartbeat within his clothes. Happy when a hand rested in his hair. And the other arm snaked around his chest protectively. At least that's how it felt. 

"You know, you would only do that if it would have turned you on. Even with the drugs." Ghostface said. Still continuing to plant little seeds of doubt in Frank once the fog of his mind wore off. Grabbing him he carried him further on the bed. Pulling the covers over him and trying to pull away. Franks grip tightening on him. 

"Next time. If you're a good boy." He promised. Which actually seemed to work as Ghostface freed himself from the others grip. Heading towards the window. No more words were spoken as he slipped away. 

Frank whimpered as he left but didn't go after him. His leg now really hurting as now that he was alone. A feeling of dread and absolute horror started to wash over him. 

And perhaps Ghostface just knew the correct time to leave. As Frank's eyes widened and he let out a choked gasp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frank just comes back to just to be traumatized.


	3. Pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath

Frank just barely managed not to throw up as he flipped over. Burying his into the pillows, his heart beating wildly as he dug his hands in them. He could still taste the others cum on him and even feel it. Grabbing his blanket he aggressively tried to clean his face. Rubbing till his face was raw and red. 

He knew he was alone so he didn't care that tears were streaming down his face. Every moment he didn't do something all he could think about was what just happened. Hardly able to catch his breath he squirmed before pulling his legs up, hissing at the pain that caused. 

He remembered the first time he had a panic attack. Going over to yet another foster family. The first time he felt someones hands strike him. His most recent one before this was when he was kicked off of the basketball team. After that he seemed to be better at hiding it. Even first coming to this realm, he was surprisingly calm.

But now faced with what just happened, he felt as terrified as before. Breaths coming in slow pants, his eyes squeezed shut as he rocked. Feeling dizzy as his body refused to catch a breath. The need to run making him jittery but his leg hurt too much. 

His panic felt like it lasted hours but probally only had been twenty minutes. As finally he started to calm down. Still horrified but he knew he had to do something. Ghostface had taken pictures of it all. The thought devastating as he rested his chin against his knees. He was still softly crying when he heard someone return. 

"We're back!!" Julie's voice suddenly called. Followed by a familiar giggle from Susie. Frank however froze. 

He did not want them to see him like this. Holding his breath he listened as they seemed to walk around. Talking excitedly with each other. He tensed as they came close to his door but they kept walking. Most likely to Julie's room which was unfortunately right next door. 

Frustrated, he pushed the blanket off before quickly grabbing his clothing. Putting on his clothes slowly, as to not jostle himself too much. But also with a frenzied fear. Once dressed, he felt a bit better although as he pulled down the shirt he noticed bruises were starting to form. He always bruised so easily, and unfortunately the most prominent were around his face. 

Sighing as he looked over the damage he finally attempted to get up. Immediately falling over as his leg screamed in pain at him. A groan of pain escaping him. 

"Frank?" Susie's voice suddenly called. He froze in alarm as he noticed the voices in the other room had stopped. 

No, no, no, no. He didn't want them to see him like this. He didn't want them to know. Soon though he felt his door being jostled. "He locked it... Frank are you okay?" Susie called. Before he flinched as he heard someone shoulder check the door. Obviously trying to get in. 

"G-go away!" He finally managed to cry out. His voice harsh even to his own ears. Danny's little throat fuck earlier making it scratchy and painful to even speak.

His wonderful display though seemed to make them quiet. And Frank was hopeful they actually left. That was before he heard a click as the door was unlocked. Julie obviously picked the lock. Panicked his eyes widened before he quickly pulled his hood up. Lowering his face so they couldn't see him. And scrambling a bit backwards so he was against the wall. Once he was in view he heard their gasps before both girls quickly raced towards him. 

"Oh my god, Frank what happened?" Julie questioned. A hand going to touch him but he flinched on reflex. God why did he have to be so helpless right now. He felt his tears start again which made him angry as he shook his head. 

"Nothing. J-just leave. Just fucking leave!" He yelled out. Wincing as his throat strained with the effort. There was silence for a moment before suddenly another voice was heard. 

"Hey, where is everyone?" Joey's chipper tone called. 

"Joey up here! Frank is hurt!" Susie called quickly. Frank felt himself shake at her words. Hardly noticing as Julie rested her hand on his shoulder. They were all going to see him when he was vulnerable. And he couldn't even get away cause of his stupid fucking leg. 

Joey ran quickly up the stairs, the boy practically tearing into the room as he ran over to the others. "What, how? I was just with him before my trial." He explained. 

"So it just happened. Explains why hes trying to push us away." Julie commented. Frank shook his head staring down at the ground. Hoping they couldn't see his face. He decided to just be quiet. Not bothering at answer or speak to them as they started to ask questions. 

"Frank what happened?" 

"Who did this to you?" 

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" 

After each question he didn't even react. Numb to the moment even when Susie took his hand and squeezed it. Attempting to give him support. 

"Joey, grab some bandages, we have to stop his leg from bleeding. Hopefully the Entity will do the rest." Julie suddenly said. Taking control of the situation. Joey quickly raced off before Julie also turned to Susie, "Susie, go get a cloth wet so we can wipe away the blood." She ordered. The other girl reluctantly letting go of Frank's hand before heading off. 

Now alone with Julie, Frank heard her crouch before her hands slipped under his hood. Forcing him to look up as she pulled it down. He refused to meet her gaze but when she gasped, he quickly pulled the hood back up before looking back down. 

"You don't have to be strong all the time, Frank." Julie said after a moment. He didn't respond although stiffened as she pulled him into a warm hug. 

"We all love you." She reminded. Causing his breath to hitch as he looked away. He knew they did but it was something else to hear it said out loud. Still, he just could never admit to being in pain. Cause admitting isn't fixing. He just wished she would leave him alone. And he would see them later when he could fake being fine. He hated being vulnerable. 

Despite this though after a moment he actually rested his head against her shoulder. Sighing as Joey arrived first, "Okay! Frank don't bite me when I touch your leg." Joey said. Frank gave a small smile at the tease but just nodded. 

"Yeah." He said softly. Susie quickly also returning and Joey taking the cloth from her as they both attempted to fix up his leg. Looking away from them both, Frank just sighed as he kept his eyes closed. Finally his leg was wrapped up and admittedly felt a bit better with the pressure of the wrap. 

"Now, what happened?" Joey questioned. All of them looking at Frank expectantly. Frank hesitated though could he explain to them? No, no cause he did not want to admit the fact that he was practically... he couldn't even think the word out loud. 

"I ended up stepping in a trap I set up. Forgot I put it there." He lied. Hoping they would take his distance as embaressement. 

"What about the bruises on your body and face?" Julie questioned immediately. Frank froze, forgetting that she got a good look at him. And not realizing it looked that bad. 

"Frank?" 

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" He suddenly snapped, fists clenched as he aggressively pushed himself away from Julie. He couldn't really go far with the hurt leg though and when he went to walk he immediately stumbled into Joey. Hissing, his face was red as he held onto the other. 

"Okay, we won't talk about it. Why don't... we all watch a movie?" Joey suggested. The girls didn't seem to like the idea but Frank just wanted them to move on. 

"Yeah... yeah that sounds great." He responded. Meeting Joey's eyes for a brief moment. Seeing the concern there but not fighting it as Joey adjusted his grip on him. So he could better lean on him. 

Usually he would hate everything about this but honestly his everything hurt. Not just his leg, his muscles feeling sore and spent. He also was feeling nauseous and taking a few quick steps with Joey he hoped they would make it there soon. 

On the couch, blankets were brought down and Susie picked the movie. Frank was sandwiched between Julie and Joey. While Susie took her place in front resting partially on Julie and Frank to avoid his hurt leg. As the movie started some small talk happened but not the usual amount with them.

In fact Frank was dead silent. Still thinking over the event from earlier. Imaging the other above him pinning him down. But the shocks of pleasure as he stroked him slowly. Deliberately. 

Breaking off from that train of thought. He quickly shifted to cover up the erection that was poking against his pants. Feeling disgusted with himself, even as Joey leaned over and pulled him into a gentle hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont know why this was what I decided to do next but yeah... soft legion. Cause I love the Legion. 
> 
> Also think I need to get a beta reader. But never done that before so um... yeah if interested guess just let me know. You can comment here or find me on the 18+ Dbd discord: 
> 
> https://discord.gg/z5cPWr3


	4. Pt. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank is recovering

It was probally two days later when Frank actually felt good enough to walk on his leg. Frank was a bit annoyed by the fact that the other Legion ended up going to Trapper of all people. But he was surprisingly helpful and gave him something to help make sure no infection started. He also rearranged his bandages which was honestly quite nervewracking. The behemoth of a man, bent down and stitching up his leg. 

Evan also explained that, Killers although can heal, heal much slower then survivors which was why Frank was still affected. Frank just rolled his eyes, cause of course, but soon Trapper went on. 

Frank also wasn't involved in any trials which seemed to be pushed onto his friends. Who were thrown into near constant trials. So far he hadn't been alone though. Which he was thankful for. He wouldn't admit that he was scared of Ghostface coming back. But feeling helpless with a bum leg did not help. 

Although he could walk now at least, it was still a hobble and he wouldn't dare try running. That is if he didn't have too. Sitting with Julie though he knew it would happen eventually as she was also called to trial. Making it so Frank would be alone. Perhaps she knew how scared that made him. Cause she glanced over at him worriedly. 

"Maybe you should make your way to Amanda's or Evan's?" She offered. Frank just shook his head though. Taking a deep breath and grabbing his knife. 

"I'll be fine." He assured. Even though his stomach twisted and his hands felt clammy. Maybe Ghostface would just stay away? 

"Ugh thought they would never leave." A voice suddenly mumbled leaping onto the couch next to Frank. Frank immediately whirled around, pissed and angry as he took in Ghostface. Actually dressed up this time. 

Tilting his head, Ghostface let out a low chuckle, "Did you miss me?" He questioned. 

"No." Frank finally said. Glaring daggers at the other flinching as something was thrown at him. Refocusing he could make out the picture and immediately looked up refusing to look at it. "What the fuck do you want!" He demanded. 

"You." Ghostface said darkly. 

"What the fuck do you mean by that?" Frank asked, a bit shakily but he felt good with his knife in his hand. Even if he witnessed Danny disarm him easily. He was certain he wouldn't be taken down so easy now. Even with the bum leg. Although the idea of him, drugging him again made him nervous. Ghostface didn't move closer though. 

"You pretend to be a man Frank. But I can see the scared little boy you really are." Ghostface suddenly said. Causing Frank to growl. 

"Shut up." 

"Just a little kid." Danny repeated again. Frank at this point said fuck his hurt leg and swung at the other. Not surprised to find it blocked but he kept going managing to at least nick the other before finally gasping out in pain as his hurt leg was kicked hard. Whimpering his movements stopped but not before he was shoved down. 

"No need to tantrum." Danny said before suddenly stilling and looking up past Frank. The next moment he suddenly got up and raced off. Frank still groaning at the throbbing of his leg. It honestly hurt worse now then when it first happened. 

"Figured it was him." A voice suddenly gruffed behind him. Whipping around, Frank was surprised to see Trapper of all people. The man watching the window before finally directing his gaze to Frank. 

Frank just blinked, confused about why he was here. He didn't even fight the other as he walked over and reached for his leg. Adjusting over his bandages and grabbing more. The question was on his lips but he didn't know how to ask. Trapper however just sighed after a moment. 

"I've been here a long time. Longer then most realize. For a long time it was only me. Never in this time though, have I seen children." 

"I'm not a k-" Frank went to stay but stopped talking when he felt Trappers glare on him. 

"That was until you four showed up. And although you perhaps didn't sense it I did. Things changed, the Entity herself is changing. If I had been injured she would have sent me out the next match regardless. Then tortured me if I didn't succeed." He continued voice growing dark. But still his movements remained sure as he wrapped Frank's leg. "She feeds off of emotions and memories." He explained. 

Frank was quiet as he listened to this. Honestly the Entity was still kind of a mystery to him. He heard it speaking in his ear occasionally. The other night with Ghostface she had woken him just before Danny had struck. Which from what Trapper said perhaps was odd. She didn't have to do that. "Why?" He finally questioned.

"I don't know. But you four have changed everything. I have no doubts that you are killers just like us. But you have changed the dynamic of the Killers. The Legions presence alone has divided us." He explained. Frank blinked, surprised his little group had so much power. 

"I long ago gave up trying to find an escape. And I wasn't the only one. Yet I see Philip now exploring the deep fog. Same with Amanda." He said. Frank frowned unsure of how to feel about that. He heard of the deep fog. He was told it lead to no where. Just unfinished places the Entity hadn't made yet. Why was him searching there such a big deal. 

"You remind a lot of us that we still have humanity. Cause we can see it in you." Trapper finally explained. Legion scoffed at that, it sounded cheesy. Trapper however just rolled his eyes, knowing the teen had something snooty to say. 

"We can't protect you from Ghostface. Only you'll be able to convince him to leave you alone." Trapper stood at that. Causing Frank to frown. Frank wondered if he knew what happened. What really happened. He hoped not but Trapper didn't really say more. 

In fact he just turned and walked off. Leaving Frank behind. It was honestly so surreal that Frank wondered if it even happened or not. Although Evan did have a point. He had to deal with Ghostface, for real, everytime he had been attacked it was reactionary. 

He needed to plan something out. An actual play. Which was easier said then done. Honestly his plans were rarely the best. Usually ending in disaster. He had to try something though. And not just take it like a little bitch. 

He was Legion. Not just some kid. And it was time for him to prove that the name actually had some worth to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possibly one or two more chapters. This wasnt meant to be terribly long I'm afraid. Thanks for reading those who did.


	5. Pt. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank has a plan

Frank now had a plan. Although even he admitted it wasn't the best but it was the only thing he thought might work. Ghostface clearly got off on tormenting him. So... perhaps he would pretend to be willing. Although he shivered as he thought about having sex with the other. 

There was worse things in the world he had to admit. He just, never considered doing fag things. Even if sometimes he looked at Joey a bit too long. So in self reflection, he might not actually be completely straight. But he really did not want to admit to that. 

Hopefully him being willing would just turn Danny off. Maybe he'll just kill Frank then leave him alone. That seemed to be his game plan at least. He didn't want to think of what would happen if that just made Danny more into it. He even tried to think of what he might say so he wouldn't be caught so off guard. Maybe he could ask him to inject him again so it made it easier. 

Shaking his head he refocused on the movie. Susie and Joey next to him as they watched yet another of the same five movies they had here. They've seen them all before but at least it was something to do. Finally the credits started to play and Frank stretched. 

He had been feeling down the last few days. Well honestly still from that night. He did not like being a target, and although it was obvious to his Legion. They gave him space after he ended up snapping at Julie after she was being a little too pushy. Now they seemed to just show support by always being there with him. Making jokes and even hugging him. Which he usually wasn't a fan of but he allowed it lately. 

"You want to watch another?" Joey questioned. Clearly sounding bored. 

Frank shook his head looking down at his hands before getting up. Grabbing his knife and jacket. "No, I'm going out." He said suddenly. 

Joey seemed surprised by that as he stood up, "You su-" he started before stopping as Frank glared at him. Sighing the other Male just shook his head. "Just be careful man." He said. Usually something like that would make Frank angry but he knew it came from a place of sincerity.

"I will." He promised before turning and leaving the resort. 

As he walked he wasn't exactly sure what place he had in mind. But he figured he'd just walk around until the bastard showed himself. Considering how closed off Frank had been, perhaps his stalker would view this as the invite it was. 

For today he wore the black pants he usually wore with his leathers and the varsity jacket. He even had his mask on as he walked around. If he didn't find Ghostface, he kind of hoped maybe a trial would happen. Stepping through the fog, he arrived at Yamaoka again. Remembering when they had killed Danny. Oddly excited just thinking about it. He had a feeling that Danny wasn't here although he found himself curiously walking forward. 

Being careful to stick somewhat to the shadows as he looked around this place. In the trial he never really had to long to explore. And now seemed the perfect time to do just that. Walking up to the center alter, he inspected the different statues and little altar in the middle. Curious as he tilted his head. An Oni mask lay rested and the klepto in him reached for it hungrily. 

That was, before he heard faint sobbing. Startled, he pulled his hand back as if it was burned. Looking around for the source of the noise. Against better judgment he called out, "Hello?" He called. No response but the crying did continue. 

Turning the corner on the steps he spotted the crying form of a girl. Or at least what must have been one once. He skin was pale blue with glass shards piercing her. She was curled up into a ball, her hair a mess and a bloodied blade next to her. 

Although Frank didn't want to admit to any type of softness. He was not one to just let someone sit there in pain. "Hey, hey, its... okay." He said. Knowing those words meaned jack shit. Biting at his lip, kind of thankful for his mask he took a step towards her. Freezing when she was suddenly looking right at him. He hadn't even seen her move. 

Still he just raised his hands, "Its okay, not here to hurt you." He promised.

"Then why be here?" She said. Her accent thick and Frank heard the buzz in his head. The Entity must have translated. 

"Can't a guy just explore?" He shot back grinning beneath his mask.

"No man explores for good intentions." She responded moving closer causing Frank to take a step back. Automatically reaching for his knife before forcing himself to calm. 

"That's true. I have a purpose for being out here. But I do promise you were a surprise." He responded. She seemed to be still before suddenly his mask was lifted off. Making him grit his teeth while refocusing on her. 

"I'm Frank, what's yours?" He questioned. Giving another smile as he met her gaze. He was always known as a charmer and it seemed to work on the girl, at least somewhat. 

"Rin." She responded, inspecting his mask with one finger. 

"What does it mean?" She questioned handing the mask back. Frank took it but didn't put it back on. Looking it over. He never really thought about that. What did his mask mean. He seemed to be lost in thought for longer then expected cause he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. Causing him to startle and swing. Thankfully Rin dodged, although she raised an eyebrow at him. 

Frank just looked back down at the mask, "Well, guess if you are okay." He continued moving to put the mask on again. A hand suddenly rested on his wrist though. When he looked up she looked uncertain and scared. 

"Wait, please, stay. Its... lonely." She admitted softly. Frank frowned at her words but didn't push off her wrists. Perhaps it was because she looked like such a victim. But in her eyes he also saw a deep anger, a hatred that he could relate to. 

"Rin, I have to do something." He said vaguely. 

Her face twisted at that, becoming dark and angry in one second before forlorn as she just nodded. Walking back towards the steps and looking listlessly around. Frank watched her before reluctantly walking past her. Knowing her gaze was on him. 

"I'll come back later though." He promised after a long silence. 

"You promise?" Rin asked. 

Frank looked down, knowing he was about to play with fire. But even if he was killed, or worse. "Yeah, maybe I'll even bring my friends over. Or my mixtape, you like metal?" He questioned. Putting his mask on before looking up at her. 

"Yes." She responded a soft smile on her face. 

Frank nodded, "Well, then see you later." He stated. Waving and getting a small uncertain wave back. 

Now that it was settled he continued on his way though. He wasn't sure who she was but he was going to return. He wondered if she knew about the killer fire. Or if she ever saw that Oni figure. Doesn't he live there? He wondered even if she saw Ghostface before, considering how much Danny lurked about. 

Remembering Danny though reminded him of why he was out here. Getting a grip back on his mask as he paused in the fog. Glaring around as he crossed his arms. He considered getting more of the chili so he could find him again. But that already scarred him enough admittedly and he did not want to eat more. 

Shaking his head, he kept walking before realizing he was right in front of the deep fog. The normal fog of the realm was a nice white color. Meanwhile the deep fog was an inky black darkness with blighted orange flashes. It always made him nervous but he wondered back to what Trapper said. Could this... be the way out? 

Tempted to take a step, a hand suddenly wrapped around his mouth and pulled him back. Struggling against the grip, he recognized the black cloak but still he fought. "Dangerous to go in there." Danny's teasing voice suddenly said. "A boy like you could get lost." Frank growled before twisting and actually managing to free himself. Drawing his knife before glaring at Danny. 

He had his mask on but he tilted it as they stared at each other. "Maybe that's a good thing. Not much to look forward to here." Frank shot back. Danny just shook his head. 

"Could look forward to me." He teased. Frank just gave him an angry glower. Still he remembered his earlier idea. He had to make himself.... unattractive to Danny. So he could break whatever obsession the other had on him. He didn't really know what it was. So perhaps his best bet would be to be the opposite of himself? 

"Frankie, you still there?" Danny questioned causing him to look up. Frank decided that would perhaps be a good place to start. 

Step one: Quiet. 

He thought of how the survivors acted. And loosening his shoulders he hunched over. Lowering his body language in a more submissive pose. Doing that was enough to cause him to scream silently in his head. Danny however didn't say anything more as he just watched Frank. 

Step two: Submissive. 

Still thinking of other things to change. He jumped when a hand suddenly touched his chin. Eyes hardening in anger before he forced himself to calm. He had to play this right. Danny was still looking at him but the mask hid his expression. Frank didn't know if it was working or not. 

Step Three: Weak. 

Even though the words burned he was able to spit them out, "Please just leave me alone." He said. Doing his best survivor impersonation. Again he tensed as Ghostfaces hands trailed down to his neck, before continuing down his chest. 

He hated the electric shots it caused him but did his best to try to stay true to his half baked plan. "That what you want Frankie?" Ghostface asked. 

Frank gave a small nod. 'Yes, please stop touching me.' He thought silently. Wanting to voice it, throw a punch or anything. But then it would break his plan. Ghostface was obsessed with him. So he couldn't be himself. 

Easier said then done though.

Suddenly Danny's grip hardened on his throat. Causing him to quickly reach up in attempts to stop it. Reaching out though his mask was removed and tossed aside. Frank still straining to get his breath back. The other gripping him surprisingly tight. Finally he was released and he stepped back, rubbing at his neck. Sending a glare towards Danny but managing to stop his biting retort. Taking a few deep breaths. 

"Oh this will be interesting." Danny stated tapping the tip of his mask. "You sure you want to do this baby boy?" He questioned. 

Frank hated the nickname but he also found himself a bit nervous at the others words. Was this a terrible plan? He could probally see right through him. Or maybe he was baiting him. "I-" He started but Ghostface interrupted him. 

"No baby boy. You want to be silent then no talking." He responded. Frank closed his mouth but took a step back. Was Ghostface some type of mind reader. Could he read his mind? That had to be impossible right? 

"I'll be going now." Frank finally managed to say. Turning to go to leave. He knew it wouldn't be that easy but he wanted to try. But as his arm was grabbed, he grit his teeth before suddenly being whipped back against Ghostfaces chest. 

"Going where? Weren't you looking for me?" Danny questioned. 

"No, I-" Again his mouth was clamped shut. 

"No. Talking. Frank." Danny said lowly and a bit dangerously. "If you are going to play this game. You have to play it right." Danny responded back to his cheerful lilt. 

"What game I-" A loud slap stopped Frank's words. His head ringing as he stood there dazed for a moment. 

"Usually someone submissive would cry at that. But alas you are still learning." Danny responded. 

Now Frank didn't like this. No he felt like his plan was backfiring majorally. Talking a step back again, the grip on his arm grew tighter. More painful. 

All of a sudden though they were moving. Frank saw the entrance to the deep fog a second before they pushed through it. Gasping at the feeling of dread that came over him. The air feeling suffocating here. His eyes were wide at the feeling but Danny remained unmoving above him. "Deep breaths baby boy. Don't get too scared." Danny suddenly said. 

"I'm no-" A knee to his stomach caused him to double over in pain. 

"You really do not learn do you?" Danny questioned. Letting Frank recover as he looked around. Not fully recovered, Frank was grabbed again before dragged further into the deep fog. 

Although he hated Ghostface, he couldn't resist moving closer to him. The fog scaring him that much. Ghostface didn't seem to react although let go of Frank's hand. Perhaps he knew Frank didn't know how to get out. Which was honestly true. Ghostface kept turning that at this point he had no idea how to get back home. 

The fog suddenly cleared away to what appeared to be an old log cabin. Similar to what you would see in the old history books. Ghostface opened the door before turning towards Frank. "Get inside." He demanded. 

Frank hesitated but quickly moved when Ghostface drew out, his own blade. Both as a warning and to show Frank that he was now unarmed. Once inside it wasnt as suffocating as it was out there. Although it still felt unnatural. The cabin was interesting though, seeming more like a house inside. A place for a fireplace even set up. 

Hands wrapping around his body caused him to freeze as Danny came up behind Frank. Pushing so he enveloped Frank. His head resting against Frank's shoulder. Perhaps it was being in the fog or even just the old emotions coming back from earlier. But Frank felt panicked, his breath quickening as he struggled to catch his breath. A panic attack coming. 

No, no not now. He begged himself. Suddenly he was flipped over and pulled into a chest. Soft hands rubbing at his back as he shook his head. Brain malfunctioning as he accepted the comfort from the demon that was causing it. "You know Frank. I bet you think this side of you is the opposite of who you are." Ghostface said, "But I think the one you pretend to be is the mask. While this..." he pointed at Frank's chest, "Is the core. Just a poor sad little boy desperate for someone to look after him." 

Frank pushed Danny away at that. Still struggling to breathe but he couldn't listen to that. Moving quickly he went to run towards the door but a blade colliding with his upper right leg caused him to scream out in pain as he collapsed. The blade being used to drag him back. It being removed a second before Danny suddenly crawled on top of Frank. A blade being leveled at his throat.

"You don't know nothing! Don't know shit! Just shut the fuck up! Or god stop fucking playing with me and just kill me already." He said. Squirming uncaring that the blade nicked him a few times. He didn't even care about the wetness he could now feel on his cheek. "Fuck you! Fuck everyone!" Frank continued reaching for the knife. Fuck he'd do it himself. 

His hand was grabbed though and shoved down. About to start on another rant. He couldn't as a piece of cloth was suddenly wedged into his mouth. Before he could spit it out though, Danny pulled out some tape from his cloak. Shifting so his knees were on Frank's shoulders keeping him pinned.

Frank still tried to kick and push the other off using his hips. Meanwhile the tape was wrapped around his head. Keeping him perfectly gagged. Once that was done, he reached in his cloak also pulling out rope. That made Frank's attempts get even more frenzied. Even as his hands were grabbed and tied up tight. A rope also keeping his arms from moving. As he flipped and grabbed ankles. Frank shook his head wildly even as he felt the knots tighten on his ankles. Shocked he was restrained as fast as he was. 

Helpless really to do much but squirm, his eyes narrowed as he heard Ghostface sigh. His mask actually being lifted and cast aside as he gave Frank a carefree smirk. "Sorry, reflexes. Hear a bitch whining, time to tie up." He said. "Which is much better then my other reflex." He continued. Showing his knife before setting it aside for the moment. 

Frank pushed against the gag as he attempted to make any type of noise escape the gag. That just seemed to amuse Danny as he just continued to stare at him. His eyes roaming over Franks body with a hunger that Frank had already seen once before. Nervous he did the only power he had in the situation as he looked away. 

The minute he did though Danny reached out and grabbed his chin forcing him to look back at him. A flash momentarily blinding Frank as yet another picture was taking. "Sorry, you look adorable." Danny said grinning as he inspected the picture. Looking down at Frank as if considering to do another but deciding against it. 

Instead his hand reached out as he ruffled Frank's hair. His other hand roaming down first resting on Frank's chest before quickly snaking down. Frank's eyes squeezed shut as his hands suddenly slipped into his pants. Stroking him into arousal even as Frank looked away. 

He hated this. Hated it so much. Hated how it felt good but knowing it was so wrong. Feeling Ghostface's knife coming to cut at his jacket he suddenly shook his head. Struggling again. Not because of the knife but because he figured Ghostface might cut his jacket. Perhaps he shouldn't have wore it knowing what he was going into. But he didn't want it destroyed. Last time one of his clothes got shredded. It never returned. 

Ghostface seemed surprised by the sudden burst of fighting again. A silence happened for a moment. Frank breathing heavily as he waited. To his surprise the knife was set down and instead Ghostface reached to help him remove the shirt. Even though he loathed the idea, Frank moved to help. The movement awkward and he could tell that Ghostface was frustrated. 

"Hm, I don't know Frankie. Probally have to cut it." Danny said, grinning. Frank shook his head glaring as Ghostface grabbed his knife. Tapping the tip against his chin as he looked at Frank thoughtfully. 

Suddenly though he moved forward so his body draped against Frank. "I did promise this time that I was going to fuck you." He said crudely. Frank's eyes widening as he attempted to look away again. Once more he was forced to keep looking up. Hating how helpless he was at the moment. 

"Truth be told, I'm a sadist. Want to hurt you, your screams are just, so exciting." Ghostface said although frowned at the gag. Tapping it with his knife. 

"Tell you what though. I'll make a deal with you. It doesn't hurt, if I prepare you. I even have lube..." he said before moving closer and licking at Frank's ear, "Although I more prefer blood." Frank felt disgusted but forced himself to stare at Danny. Waiting for his so called deal. 

"I'll make sure. I don't damage you. Or your possessions. If... you submit to me for this session. Completely. I'll be nice, next time I come for you. Back to your teenage rebellion." Ghostface said, making fun of it before smiling down at Frank. "Oh, and I think you should call me Daddy. Kind of liked it." He said. Frank's face was flushed red as finally he was released. Frank immediately looking away. 

He hated the helpless feeling clawing in his chest. The feeling mirroring all the times he was pushed and shoved around in foster care. Fuck his whole childhood he was helpless. Except in Ormond, there he felt powerful for the first time in his young life. Yet now, for a brief time he was right back to that scared little boy.

The smallest nod managed to make it to his features. But it seemed to be enough as just like that. Movement started again. The tape roughly grabbed before being ripped off. The sting it caused causing Frank's eyes to water. Quicky spitting out the gag, he looked back up at Danny, "Well?" He asked. 

"Yes..." Frank said softly. 

"Yes what?" 

Frank frowned before remembering, "Yes... daddy." He said, Danny's face lighting up at his admission. 

"That's a good boy." Danny responded. Clearly excited as he reached out and undid Frank's binds. The skill he did so downright godly. Wrists free, Frank rubbed at them before gasping as Danny's lips suddenly met his. 

In shock he missed the first cues, but as Danny's hand started squeezing his thigh painfully again. He reluctantly started to kiss back. Slow at first but eventually responding fully. At the same time he felt his clothes being discarded. But admittedly the kiss actually helped to keep him distracted. 

A soft brush of the others tongue against his made him shiver and a low moan escaped him as Danny suddenly rocked his hips against his. The weight and warmth of him on top of him. Not helping Frank in his attempts not to be into this. 

Finally the kiss broke, Frank's lips feeling a bit swollen and his breath coming in small gasps. Danny just seemed amused as he leaned down to his neck. Biting before sucking against it. Frank squirmed at the awkward feeling, "What are you doing?" He questioned. Pausing as he felt Danny's glare on him. "Daddy." He added softly. 

"You not know what a hickie is Frank?" Ghostface questioned. Frank looked away. The tone reminding him of the last time with the aphrodisiac. 

"Aww don't pout. I'm marking you. Making sure that others know that you are owned." He said. Frank felt his stomach sink at that. His anger managing to spark through as he mumbled. 

"Of course you are." He mumbled. Jumping as Ghostface dug his fingers hard into his shoulder. It hurt but wasn't overwhelming. Still if that wasn't a warning, Ghostface gesturing to where his knife was made it obvious. He would be able to get to it much faster then Frank would. 

"You not want Daddy to mark you?" Danny asked redundantly. Frank could see he was smiling so he just gave a small response. 

"No daddy but I'm sure daddy will do it anyway." He responded. Meeting his gaze, trying to show as much hatred as he could. 

"Clever boy." Danny responded before looking thoughtful. "Hm, I imagine we don't have forever. Despite how much I want to savor this." He said. Slowly, he started to remove his cloak, a surprisingly easy spot on the back. Which just had him wearing a tight grey tank top and a pair of black sweats. 

Casual but Frank didn't expect Ghostie to be as ripped as he was. Or admittedly as pale. If he was butt naked he would blend perfectly with the snow. That little image brought a slight smirk to Frank's face. "Oh I know I know. Don't say nothing." 

"Never daddy." Frank responded. Still smiling before he remembered himself. Smile falling as he looked away. 

Feeling hands rest on his hips, he grit his teeth before looking up at Danny. "Lift your hips baby boy. Time to undress." Frank wanted nothing more to spit or punch the other in his teeth. Instead he reluctantly did as ordered, his hips lifting as everything was removed. Baring himself to the other. 

As his pants were discarded, Frank shivered. Both from what was happening and that it was cold. A gloved hand wrapping around his dick though caused him to arch. Not expecting the sudden shock of pleasure. "So easy." Danny teased. Causing Frank to glare. 

Danny started a slow pace as he stroked Frank. Watching his reaction as Frank squirmed. It admittedly felt really fucking good. A groan escaping Frank despite himself. He didn't have to look at Danny to know he was smug. 

Still he was a bit scared when he pulled away, reaching for his cloak. Going through the pockets before grabbing the bottle of lube. Unclipping the cap he still had his gloves on as he applied a generous amount to his fingers. Frank just watched kind of frozen. 

His eyes squeezing shut as he felt them probe at his entrance. The feeling so unnatural and foreign. Digging his nails into his palms his whole body was tensed as suddenly one finger slipped in. It didn't hurt, just felt strange. Wrong. 

His other fingers pushing and continuing to stretch him. Gritting his teeth he felt the burn as another finger slipped in. Ghostface scissoring as he attempted to loosen him more. The minute he got a little used to it. Suddenly another one was making it's way in. It burned but suddenly white hot pleasure shot throw him. Causing him to out a moan that shocked even him. 

"There it is." Danny teased. Before Frank could question Danny thrusted his fingers. In just a way that the same pleasure happened. Frank stifling the sound this time with his hand. 

"Hold out your hand." Danny ordered. Frank paused before holding out his hands. With his free hand Danny applied a good amount of lube to them. Meanwhile he shifted to remove his pants. Finally pulling his fingers out of Frank. The burn more prevalent now that he was empty. 

Pulling off his pants, it was clear that Danny was just as excited. Looking down at his dick. Frank found himself staring as he looked it over. There was no way he could have that shoved up inside him. The thing average in size but surprisingly thick. "Like what you see?" Danny questioned. Frank looked up at him when he asked that before just shaking his head. Gritting his teeth when Danny just laughed. 

"Well, apply as much lube as you need. I'll leave this part up to you." He said shifting so his dick was closer. Realizing what he wanted. Frank reached out hesitating for a second. He was about to touch someones dick. 

Not just touch but fucking fondle it. Well... apparently he was also going to get fucked by it so this seemed so trivial. A soft sigh escaped him as he finally bit the bullet and ran his hands over the other cock. Trying not to pleasure and more just get the lube on it. Trying to coat it well, disgusted as it jumped at his touch. Ghostfaces answering sigh of pleasure just making it worse. 

He didn't know if it was enough but he was done touching. "There." He huffed pulling his hands away. Looking up he found Ghostface with his eyebrow raised. 

"What just fucking do it. You fucking..." His voice broke off as a slap was given to his face. This one hurting even more considering the one from earlier. 

"Getting lippy again. Is daddy going to have to punish?" Danny asked. But despite how ludicrous the words were. He sounded deadly serious, dangerous even. Frank rubbed at his cheek going to respond before his hips were suddenly grabbed. 

He felt the tip at the entrance for one moment before Danny thrusted in hard. The cry that escaped Frank was loud as he struggled to try to get away. Working on instinct as he pushed at Danny's chest. "Stop! Stop it hurts." He begged. Danny quickly covering his mouth as he gave a few more quick thrusts. Going deeper each time. 

"You need to learn to watch your language." He responded lowly. Frank whimpered before freezing as he kept thrusting. Holding his breath as his body rocked by the movement. Slowly it started to hurt less and he stopped struggling. Just going limp, Danny also slowing although Frank could tell it took some effort.

The hand left Frank's mouth but he didn't bother to say anything. "Apologize to me." Danny said. Frank looked up in confusion before yelping as Danny gave a hard thrust inside of him. 

"I'm... sorry, daddy." Frank said. Giving up quicker then he intended but honestly he was so tired. He just wanted this to be over. He knew tears were streaming down his face but he couldn't stop them. Not when they already escaped in his weakness. 

A wet tongue suddenly reached down licking away his tear and making him flinch even as another hard thrust shook him. "Alright baby boy. Grab your knees and hold them up to your chest." Danny ordered. Pulling back but not pulling out. Frank pulled his legs up as ordered. Groaning as immediately Ghostface sunk in deeper then before. 

The thrusts started up again as well as a hand wrapping around Frank's cock. Drawing out a moan from him. Which grew more high pitched as Danny grazed the spot from earlier inside of him. "You whine like such a bottom." Ghostface said. Adjusting before thrusting up again. Hitting the same spot. 

Another quick cry of pleasure escaping. Which quickly became a chorus as Danny thrusted hard inside of him. "You like that baby boy?" Danny questioned. Slowing and giving a small teasing thrust. 

"Don't stop." Frank responded. The pleasure was helping him forget the moment. 

"You want me to continue?" 

"Yes Daddy." Frank whined, squirming. Danny quickly continued at that though. Seeming mighty pleased on top of Frank. Apparently he was also very close to cause with a groan, he suddenly released deep inside of Frank. Chasing his orgasm as he gave a few more quick hard thrusts. Also reaching down and stroking him quickly. Trying to force Frank also to completion. 

It didn't take much more though as with a stuttered cry. He also released, eyes squeezing shut and whining as Danny actually let go. His own hands coming up to finish himself off. 

In his distraction he didn't even notice the flash of a picture was taken. But he did catch the next one. A bit lower, as Ghostface pulled out, cum leaking out as he did so. The camera clicking as he took a picture of that. 

Frank stared at the camera before his gaze refocused on Ghostie who was now smirking at him. "Alright. We had our fun. Time to get dressed." He said cheerfully. Frank shifted so he was sitting before immediately reaching for his shirt. It hurt to move as quick as he did but he did it anyway. Getting dressed in record time. 

He even grabbed his mask, slipping it on and feeling a bit more himself with it there. Sparing a glance at Ghostface, he found that he was also dressed. Holding his knife, playing with it as he watched Frank. "Need help walking?" He asked in amusement. 

"No." Frank dead panned. Wincing at his first step. But he didn't want to give out how pained he was so he kept walking. Danny just shrugged before walking beside him. Them both heading back into the deep fog again.

The effect of leaving the fog was immediate as Frank let out a relieved sigh. "Oh Frank! One more thing." Danny suddenly said. 

Searing pain suddenly burst into his shoulder as his knife was embedded deep inside of it. "Heres your knife back." Danny teased.

Frank immediately grabbed at the handle before ripping it out. Gasping at the pain. And holding his shoulder. It was no surprise that Ghostface had used this moment to slip away. Wincing at the pain, he held the wound to stop some of the bleeding before starting to walk. 

Moving quickly he headed towards the direction of Ormond. Arriving and just barely skirting the traps. Walking inside, he was greeted by Joey and Susie. The two turning to greet him but immediately freezing when they saw him. 

Of course they were here. 

"Fuck off. Just leave me alone!" He said before they could even mutter some pity shit. Storming past them, he stumbled over nothing which didn't help his charign. Taking a moment to get his balance back. He just shook his head before going up the stairs. 

"Frank your bleeding."

"What happened?" 

He ignored their prying voices as he finally reached the room. Opening and slamming the door shut behind him. Grabbing the dresser in his room, having to use all his body to push it in front of the door. Satisfied, he stepped back before walking over and collapsing on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright one more chapter I think. Then I might have a new spin off book.


	6. Pt. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Suicide Warning  
> Death isn't an escape though but just yeah. Things get heavy.

Frank heard them knocking at the door but just ignored them. Tears streaming down his face, as he crawled under the blankets covers. He didn't even care that his wound was bleeding all over the bed. Maybe he'd die from it. Oddly enough he didn't feel upset about that thought. 

Falling asleep wasn't on purpose but it happened eventually. His dreams full of pain as he felt Ghostface's weight on top of him. His hands scraping over his body. His body shaking with each thrust. Danny reaching down to kiss him and Frank answering just as readily. 

He woke with a jolt. Hands gripping the sheet tightly. His dick was hard still and he never felt more disgusted. The sound of other Legion seemed to have died away and looking over the dresser was pushed a bit. So they had tried to get in. Frank stood and stumbled over to the window. His whole body sore and still very tired. Opening it the blast of cold did help relax him back to normal. 

But looking over he hissed as he took in the state of his arm. Yeah he definitely should have bandaged it last night. Now it was all inflamed and he also was reminded of the stab on the back of his right leg. Which was part of the reason why walking was so hard. Even though it struck it wasn't as deep as the shoulder one. But still it also hurt a shit ton. 

Decided he had enough of the fresh air. He shut the window again. Just standing there feeling dizzy before looking back over at the dresser. He wondered if they were still there or if the Entity took them away to a trial. Frank also wasn't sure if he wanted them or not. Truth be told, he was in one of his rare vulnerable moods. 

Walking over, it took way to much effort to push over the dresser just an inch enough so he could slip out the door. Panting though he just collapsed to his knees at the effort. Startled as Fog started to swirl around him. Wait, he was going into a trial? Like this? 

Clearing out the spots that danced across his vision. He reformed in Macmillan Estate. The Coal Tower it seemed. Looking up at it, he looked at all the different gens before down at himself. Least the Entity had the forethought to give him back his knife but all his wounds were still there. A generator lit up yellow across the map but Frank just stared over there. 

Reaching up he also touched his face. Maskless. He had never done a trial without a mask on. This felt wrong but the Entities buzzing in his ear made him pull on his hood as he stumbled towards the yellow gen. He was just arriving when it went off. The sound loud and causing him to flinch. Whoever was there scattered, one running close to where Frank was, he swung but missed. That effort causing his shoulder to burn in pain. 

"I can't.." He whispered. But regardless the Entity got louder more aggressive so he turned and followed one of the scratch marks. It lead to another gen which exploded when he approached. The person on the gen being the saboteur. Turning the man looked at him, a look of confusion falling across his face before he disappeared into the trees. 

Frank just walked over to the gen. Kicking it before just leaning against it. That took way to much effort and it seemed the Entity didn't care why he was doing badly. If the ear splitting screech that only he could hear was anything to go by. She was angry. 

Frank just shook his head though and just sat down still leaning against the gen. "Heal me next time." He mumbled. 

Two more chimes went off, the Entities voice just getting louder and louder. More needy. Frank just shook his head. What would she do? Kill him? Torture him some more? He honestly didn't care at the moment. 

"Hello." A voice suddenly called out. Startled, all other noise seemed to stop as Frank looked up. Looking around for the source of the noise. Before spotting the woman near by. The black skinned girl who was always so hard to find. And could always somehow heal everytime he left her for too long. 

"Hey." He said against better judgement. He had never talked to a survivor before. She seemed shocked for a moment before quickly walking out of the cover of the trees. Soon followed by the saboteur who was watching Frank warily. 

A chime went off close by but Frank didn't even flinch this time. Looking over the two survivors. "You're hurt." The woman said. Frank shrugged before looking down. 

"Still got a knife so I can take you if you try anything." He promised. Suddenly wary that they might try to attack him. She seemed surprised by what he insinuated before looking back over at the Saboteur. 

"Claude... no.. that's a terrible idea." He stated. Frank frowned unsure what they were talking about before startling as Claude quickly moved forward. Pulling out a medkit. 

"Shh, shh, dear it's okay. I just want to help patch up those wounds." She explained. And for some reason Frank let her. Although grew worried at her hiss as she inspected the one on his shoulder. A final chime going off signaled the final generator. 

"That bad?" He said, a hint of humor to his voice. Before he looked away gaze landing on the males. Noticing as two more arrived. So it turned out they weren't just going to open the door and leave. 

The other two seemed to be the British guy who always seemed to be injured but could pick himself up immediately. The other was another female. A slightly newer survivor, another one of those reporters but this one was not the one with the big ass. She also had more olive toned skinned. 

Looking away from them he looked back up at Claude. As she pulled out supplies a bunch of gauze and some herbs of some sort. "This may sting... um Legion." She stated. Putting the herb mixture on his shoulder causing him to hiss and tense. Yeah it fucking stung. 

"Hes just a kid." The other female voice said. Frank looked over at her before sneering and looking away. He didn't have the energy to argue it. 

Finally the healer seemed satisfied with the mixture and started to wrap up the wound. Frank just stayed still allowing her. Honestly it already felt a bit better. "Thanks." He said. He may be a hard ass most of the time but he was still Canadian. He didn't really want her to do the one on his upper leg and looking around at the others he wondered why they still were around. 

"Don't you have a door to open?" He questioned. 

"Never been this close to a killer before without him trying to kill me." The saboteur admitted. Frank glared at him before showing off his knife. 

"Still might." He warned.

"Nah, this blokes passive." The brawler suddenly piped up. Frank glared as he approached but he was correct. He didn't have the strength in his arm. Lowering his gaze though he just sighed. 

"Just leave." He mumbled. 

"What's your name?" Claude suddenly questioned. Frank looked up at her. Her eyes were surprisingly warm for someone he had killed on multiple occasions. 

He debated giving her a fake name or just not responding but then he didn't know what it would hurt. "Frank." He stated. 

"I'm Claudette. This is Jake. And over there is David and Zarina." She introduced. Frank actually took the time to look at them all. Although wasn't sure he liked actually knowing the survivors. Made it more intimate, which is not something you needed when you had to kill them daily. He wondered if that was her plan. To try to make him soft, closer to them. 

"I still have to kill you." He said. 

She frowned, "Why?" 

"Cause the Entity demands it." He said. Before he also used to get a rush from it but perhaps he was finally understanding why it was so hard for Susie. Lately ever since he had become Danny's little obsession, he hadn't been into it. Not as much as before. He still did it, cause truth be told he viewed it like a game. It made it easier and more fun. 

"You're just as trapped as we are." Zarina suddenly said. Frank glanced up at her before looking away. 

"Just go." He mumbled. A look was cast between them all before David turned to leave. Heading towards one of the doors. Claudette however moved closer to Frank. 

"These wounds on you. I... I recognize them." She said trailing over a mark that Frank couldn't see. He remembered the spot though. That was where Danny was marking him. Eyes widening he looked at her more pointedly. Could she tell? Her gaze just looked sad as she pulled her hand away. 

"Nobody deserves this." She said softly. Just as the sound of the Endgame collapse started. Frank still just stared at her. "Please, tell someone. You never have to deal with these things alone." She told him. Before standing up and walking over to Jake. 

Soon all three of them dissapeared and eventually his vision fogged. Blinking his eyes open, he didn't know what he was going to see. Was the Entity going to punish him now? 

Seemed not to be the case, as he reformed at the killers fire. Looking around, he didn't see anyone so just decided to head back to the lodge. Although he paused as he almost went through the barrier. It was obvious to even the survivors. If he showed up. They would know. 

Silence. 

Then finally a step forward. 

Arriving back in Ormond he ignored the cold as he walked back towards the lodge. It seemed like fate that he was supposed to arrive now cause all of the Legion were there. Talking adamantly amongst themselves. They looked up as he approached though. A silent stare down happened between them all. 

Before Susie burst forward, pulling Frank into a tight hug. It jostled his wound but he allowed it as he gave a hesitant hug back. "Hey Suz.." He said voice clipped and hollow even to his own ears. 

Another pair of arms wrapped around his back as Joey also came up to join the hug. Feeling weak, Frank collapsed to the ground as he just leaned against them. "You ready to accept our help now?" Julie questioned. Frank looked up at her before giving a slow nod. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been three days since the event. And in that time Frank did his best to recover while also discussing a good payback against Danny. He still knew he was beyond fucked up as he kept waking up horny. In fact the third night he actually indulged himself. Slipping two fingers into himself as he got himself off. Disgusted afterwards but satisfied in the moment. 

The rest of the Legion never really left him alone. Always walking with him, waiting at the campfire. He had another trial that thankfully went a bit better. Only one kill but he actually sliced some people at least. And thankfully it was none of the ones he recognized which made it easier. 

Despite all this though, he didn't feel better. Even with Susie's arms around him. All he could think about was Ghostface. His body alight with his touch. Dreaming of kissing him again. He was fucked up and he knew it. 

It just worked to make him depressed though. Him eventually not even pretending to smile or fake happiness. Just a listless stare forward. He became less involved with the plan to get back at Danny. Till he didn't participate anymore. 

Eventually a week had passed and he barely even spoke. The dreams just getting worse as they became more creative. Being choked out while being fucked. Bleeding out and dying as he was fucked into submission. He felt pent up. Pent up in the wrong way though. And so frustrated. 

Sometimes he was afraid he would just leave when they weren't looking. To get victimized by him again. Maybe never return back, just to be kidnapped full time by Danny. His toy forever. 

Pulling at his hair, he grit his teeth at the train of thought. His gaze going towards his knife. He actually hadn't died yet. And even though he knew it wasn't an escape. Maybe it would stop his mind. Even just for a short time. 

Holding his blade he brought it to his throat and would have pulled if a hand hadn't suddenly grabbed his. "Frank, don't!" Joey's desperate voice called above him. Frank just felt disappointed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After that event, he was never left alone long. All the Legion watching over him. Even Julie did her tough love don't be stupid. I'll kill you first. Which actually got a bit of a smile from Frank. He also went off and visited Rin. Despite not being good company. 

He was actually over at Yamaoka today. Rin showing him her sword as she explained how to use it. He had told the other Legion of her and they all seemed to warm up to her. She seemed happier now to, except now as she looked at Frank worriedly. "I take it the thing you went to do when we first met didn't work out?" She questioned. Setting the sword down and looking at him curiously. 

"No." He agreed. And it didn't stop there. It was as if Ghostface knew he had finally got under Frank's skin. Cause he kept finding notes, even when all of them were there. Showing that he was showing off. Still watching. Saying he couldn't wait to 'catch' Frank again. 

Frank just felt sick. 

"You okay?" Rins voice suddenly cut through the panic. 

"No." Frank admitted. To his surprise she suddenly reached out. Hugging him being careful to not cut him with the glass. Frank just rested his head against hers as he let out a soft sigh. 

"You'll get better eventually." She said softly. "It hurts... when these things happen. But your strong. You'll face your demon again and be unwavering." She said. Pulling back and meeting Frank's eyes. 

Frank averted his gaze which just caused her to sigh. "You don't have to be today though. I think you've been strong for too long." She continued. Frank wiped at his eyes not wanting to break down. 

"Can I tell you what happened?" He said suddenly. "Everything." He said softly. 

She nodded, "Of course." 

So he told her. 

\-------------------------

A weight seemed to have been lifted when he finally admitted what happened. Rin had rightfully gotten angry but not at him. Threatening to kill Ghostface the minute she found him. Eventually she also told Frank what happened to her. Explaining her father and the feeling she felt when she saw her dead mother. 

"I want to kill my father so badly." She admitted. 

Frank nodded, he could relate to that aspect. His dad having been a piece of shit. "If we ever get out of this place. You'll get the chance." He assured. She just shook her head. 

"I'm already dead. But if you make it out. Kill him for me." She said. Frank didn't like her point of thinking but the day had already been stressful. So he let it go. Also due in part that he found himself being dragged into a trial. 

"Good luck." She called to him. Causing him to nod as he arrived at the trial. This time he didn't show any mercy. Imagining Danny made it easier. Especially when he recognized Jake, one of the survivors he had the name of. Still he hooked and killed them all. The Entity sounding pleased in his ear as he arrived back at the fire. 

He didn't waste too much time there as he quickly headed back to Ormond. Once there all the Legion were actually waiting for him. Joey stood first looking at Frank a bit nervously. He also noticed that they all seemed close. Closer then usual. The last few days he had been ignoring them admittedly. But today he walked towards them. 

He could tell that pleased them as Susie immediately piped up. "Did you just come back from a trial?" She questioned. 

Frank nodded, "Yep, killed them all of course." He boasted. Which honestly felt like a relief to himself. He was still scarred by what happened but he was slowly recovering. Tilting his head though as he took a seat on the couch he looked between them all. Having a theory about what they were up to.

"What were you doing?" He asked. Voice sounding accusatory.

"We were about to fuck till you walked in." Julie said crudely. 

"Jules!" Joey hissed. Just causing her to shrug. 

Frank was surprised to say it mildly. Looking at Susie he could tell she was included in that. So all of them? He felt anger rising for no reason as he clenched his fists. "What? For how long?" He demanded getting back up from the couch. 

"Since a little after we arrived here. Although we kind of fooled around before that. Was just never official." Susie said softly. Joey nodded in agreeance but Julie kept her gaze on Frank. 

"Why the fuck do you care?" She demanded. "Pretty sure you used to fool around with us too. Just nothing official." She said. Frank paused cause that was true. Besides Joey even though he had 'thought' about it before. 

Still that was different then what they insinuated. They were all dating? Like fucking all together at the same time. "That's different." He gritted out.

"You going to try to stop us?" Julie questioned. On edge. 

"No!" Frank said angry that she would even suggest he would. "I just, thought you would have told me." He said. 

Susie walked over at that reaching out and touching his shoulder. "We tried to but you always came back so angry. Admittedly..." she paused looking at the others before steeling herself for her next words. 

"We always, wanted you to be apart of it too." She admitted. 

"We just never knew how to ask you and now with all this Ghostface shit. Never really had a good moment." Joey continued to explain. 

Frank was silent as he looked between them all. The decision should have been easy. Cause Frank loved them more then anyone or anything else in the world. They were his Legion, they had formed a blood pact and even when he stumbled here. They had followed him. 

Which was part of the reason why he was so distant when they first arrived here. He had blamed himself for getting them trapped there. And even though they never truly blamed him. He never truly forgave himself for it. 

"You just gonna stand there?" Julie suddenly cut in. Frank looked up at her before shrugging. 

"I mean it's not everyday I'm invited into a foursome. Let me take a moment." He said, his usual humor back. It worked to make her smile and the mood lightened slightly. 

"Of course Frank would need to think about it." Julie teased. 

"Hey, you guys are a handful. Might be tough." Frank responded with a smirk. 

"So... yes?" Joey suddenly cut in. 

Frank just looked over at the other Male before taking a step towards him. Hesitating for a second before reaching over and pulling him into a quick kiss. Trying not to seem as nervous as he was. He knew to prove that he was okay with it though. It was more to Joey. Since he had been so closed off with the Male. Considering his own ingrained homophobia. 

"Yeah." Frank agreed. Immediately he was tackle hugged by Susie from behind. With Julie also racing up and Joey just grinning stupidly. 

"Finally, you idiot." Julie said affectionately before pulling him into a familiar kiss. Frank kissing back with a fever this time. 

Hands tug at his clothing and this was the first time he felt a bit nervous but eventually he did allow it. Shifting out of the clothes helping remove Susie's shirt and watching as the others did the same. The whole air was alight with excitement as the Legion took a moment to look at each other. Now fully exposed. 

It was too cold to just stare though so soon they were moving in close again. Kissing at whoever was closest as bodies rubbed against each other. Finally Julie pulled back, grinning wide as she looked between them. "I think I have an idea of how we should do this." She said. 

Frank grew curious as he turned to look at her. Admittedly he was just enjoying the moment. "I'll be right back." She said before getting to her feet and suddenly leaving the others. Racing upstairs still butt naked. A hand stroking up his back caused Frank to gasp as he turned to nuzzle into Joey. 

"You okay with this?" He asked carefully. Frank nodded. 

"Yeah..." he agreed softly. Suddenly thinking over something. He didn't really want to pair off and one of them fuck one of the girls. So thinking it over he moved so he could whisper softly into Joey's ear. 

Joey seemed surprised though as he stared at Frank in shock. "You sure?" He asked. 

A softer hand suddenly slipped into Frank's as he turned to see Susie smiling at him. "Yes." He said strongly. Turning as Julie suddenly came running back down. With a strap on dildo attached. 

"Where?" Frank started only to be interrupted. 

"Amanda. She has more then just traps." Julie said with a smirk. "So I have a position idea." She said. They all waited as she described the position. Her gaze focused on Frank as he nodded. 

"Yeah but, I want to switch positions with Joey." He said. Surprising Julie but Joey quickly shifted up and kissed Frank on the neck. Susie also smiling and full on pulling Frank into a kiss. 

"Well okay then." Julie said grinning before moving into the kissing pile. Hands once more roaming as they just used this moment to get back into he mood. Skilled hands roaming and stroking wherever they could find as gasps and even a few moans escaped them. 

It was as if they all knew when they needed to move it up a step. As Frank took a deep breath and brought his fingers to his mouth. Sucking on them to get them as wet as he could. Before reaching down and finding his entrance. He knew the others gazes were on him but he ignored them. As he went to work himself up. Remembering what Ghostface did to get this to work. 

Although the thought of him just made him tense again. As he slowed, the image of him touching and teasing him starting to sour the image. "Hey, hey don't go." Joey suddenly whispered behind him. Hands reaching up and cupping his face gently. Frank focused on him as the other gave him a comforting smile. 

"He really fucked you up didn't he." Joey whispered softly. 

Frank looked away before shaking his head, "No I'm fine." He said but his voice sounded shaky even to him and he hated it. Suddenly the girls stopped what they were doing as he was suddenly pulled into a hug. All three of them holding him tight in their embrace. 

"We can stop if you need." Julie assured. Susie nodding along while Joey just kept kissing Frank's back. Showing affection that way. 

"Did we do something wrong?" Susie questioned. 

"No, no it's just..." He started before Susie interrupted. 

"You thought of him." She said. Frank tensed, feeling scared for some reason. 

"Why." He whimpered. Feeling a panic attack starting to approach. His body feeling hot, reminding him of when he was drugged. Their hands on him starting to make him feel trapped. Boxed in. He hardly even could hear them as they started talking. 

Squeezing his eyes shut he just focused on trying to breathe properly again. Which didn't help cause he knew he was panicking. In the middle of sex with his friends. Which just made him feel guilty and stupid. Which didn't help in calming him down. 

The hands around him left him which allowed the cold to come back. He felt something soft wrap around him again though. A blanket, which gave him something to focus on as he held onto the cotton fleece. Slowly he actually started to calm down again and he could make out their words. 

"-aven't seen him have a panic attack before." 

"He'll be okay. Just give him a moment." 

Blinking his breath finally calmed as he sat there. Finally risking a glance at his friends. It seemed they realized he had calmed himself cause immediately the arms were wrapped around him again. "That was scary." Susie admitted softly. 

"I'm sorry." Frank whispered. "I thought I cou-" 

"No it's fine Frank you were.... your traumatized." Julie started but actually couldn't finish the statement. Frank froze as she almost did. At the mention of being traumatized though he figured he couldn't really deny it at this point. Although it did make him angry. He used to love sex and he should still love it considering it was with people he loved. It shouldn't have gone as wrong as it did. 

Although he knew perhaps it was cause he tried to take the bottom role. But apart of him wanted too. Or perhaps even needed to. But perhaps he pushed himself too soon. The sound of the tv turning on got his attention as he looked up. "Gonna watch a movie." Joey explained when he had noticed Frank's surprise. He also noticed that most of them were dressed at this point. 

Guess his little freak out had ruined the moment. Sighing he reached for his own clothing putting them on quickly before looking at the others awkwardly. Before he could say anything to apologize or whatever his mind could come up with. Susie grabbed his arm and pulled him down. Him being squished between the two girls as they both pet him gently. "Its okay to be vulnerable. You'll be back to normal soon." Susie promised Frank. Frank just looked away. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They stayed there even as they all slowly started to fall asleep. Eventually waking when they heard Joey groan. "Ugh well see you later guys." He had mumbled. Getting up and pulling on his mask. Heading towards the exit. They watched him go but him leaving had now woken the rest. 

"Hm, what should we do today?" Susie questioned. 

"Maybe visit Anna. Haven't done that in awhile." Julie suggested. Frank however cringed at that. 

"She doesn't like me." He reminded them. 

"No no no, Anna is just neutral on you. She doesn't really like men." Susie explained. Frank wasn't exactly convinced and didn't feel like having another hatchet chucked at him. 

"Nah I'm good. You can visit her though maybe I'll go see Rin." He offered. He kind of did want to tell her about this. He noticed the girls smiling at him and didn't exactly understand why. 

"What?" He demanded. 

"If you want to fool around with her some just tell us. We won't judge." Julie said. 

"I might be a little jealous." Susie cut in with a huff. 

Frank however shook his head, "We're just friends." He assured before as an after thought he walked over and kissed Susie and then Julie. "Shes not my Legion." He assured. 

They were all up at this point as they started to walk out of Ormond. Frank had a bit more of a walk. The Red Forest actually being close by but he waved as they walked off. Heading into the fog, he had to cut somewhat through a few different realms to get there. It was clear though that he was being followed. Which immediately made him draw his knife. Picking up his pace a bit as he hurried. He was cutting through the edge of the farm map when he finally heard it. 

Swinging around he swung at Ghostface but the other actually blocked with his own blade. Quickly kicking Frank, he managed to keep his balance as he used the momentum to roll. Refocusing on Danny as the other stood there playing with his knife. "So what, you're cheating on me now?" Danny asked. Actually sounding angry. Which seemed ludicrous to Frank. 

"Cheating? Fuck you've lost it Danny." Frank responded. Circling the other, refusing to let him get the upper hand again. A low chuckle just sounded from Danny as he shot forward. Frank immediately reacting by taking a step back, just barely dodging the swing before attempting to jab with his own. It was clear that was a bad idea though. With Danny having more reach in size and his blade. 

In this misstep Danny flipped the blade before managing to stab it right between Frank's shoulders. Causing him to gasp out. It wasn't as hard and deep as it could be but was definitely enough to hurt as Frank pulled back and stumbled forward. 

He barely had anytime to recover though as Danny was on him again. His arms being grabbed causing him to struggle even as he felt the rope tied tightly around them. "Get off! Fuck you!" He spit and screamed. His knife being kicked aside. 

"You know I love this part." Danny said rolling his hips against Frank causing him to freeze before he shook his head. "But my favorite part is actually this." Danny admitted. Reaching up and grabbing Frank's hair pulling his head up before taking a picture. 

"Look at that terror." He said chuckling lowly as he watched Frank struggle beneath him. "You acted so big when I first saw you here. Actually thinking you were one of us. It was adorable. So was the other killers silly adoration they took to your group." He monologued, growing annoyed as Frank still cursed and kicked against him. His hair being grabbed again before Ghostface smashed him hard enough against the ground that he saw momentary blackness for a moment. 

"Anyway," Danny continued pulling down Frank's pants in the moment of his daze. Frank groaning at the feel as he attempted to crawl or do anything to get away. Danny however just seemed unbothered. "Watching you kill me that day. Made me realize what I had to do. Cause you're not strong Frank. Just a little bitch with daddy issues." He teased. Frank went to say something else when suddenly a hand was shoved into his mouth quiet suddenly causing him to gag. He tried to bite down but quickly gasped out in pain as the others hand dug deep into the wound on his spine. 

Finally both hands were removed but the relief was short lived as he felt the bloodied one poke before push harshly and painfully inside of him. The sound of Danny's pants being pulled down didn't help the situation either. Attempting to get back up. All attempts stopped momentarily as a pain filled scream tore out of him. Even as Danny's hands quickly grabbed his mouth. Squeezing as he muffled his sounds of pain.

Even as he kept thrusting harder and harder inside. The prep only enough for Danny himself but none for Frank. "Ah~ now this is nice." Danny purred. Frank couldn't stop himself as tears started to stream down his face. 

"Aww, I'm sorry baby boy. Had to punish you. Can't let you think that that was okay." He said actually sounding remorseful. Which just worked to anger Frank, however more quick and painful thrusts broke off any sounds he was going to make. 

A moment break of Danny's grip got him enough time to squirm back even further. Almost getting away but he knew it was a fools wish. Danny just laughed and his movements got less precise more erratic. Frank looked away, not wanting to see and that's when he saw it. Apparently his blade didn't go as far as he thought. Reaching out he quickly grabbed it coming back up to stab at Danny. Only for the other to block it easily. Obviously seeing it coming. 

"Please, you really thought that was going to work." Danny asked between breathless gasps. He hadn't taken the blade away though and Frank suddenly thought of a different idea. Although he could tell Danny went to stop him. He was too late as Frank dragged it across his own throat. 

Shaking his head the knife was quickly pushed aside. As Ghostface rested his hand on the rapidly bleeding wound. "Oh Frankie.." he said and probally said more but Frank was drifting. The pain of everything becoming less and less. He could hear his own labored breathing and could feel the tremors his body was having and then nothing. 

Despite the setback Danny still released inside of the now corpse of the other. Sighing as he pulled out. His hands now covered with the others blood. Well not just his hands, the boys blood was all over him which made Danny smile. Cleaning himself up before staring down at his handiwork.

Survivors took barely no time at all to respawn. But he knew Frank would take about three to five days. Killers always took so long to respawn. Looking around the farmyard he was pleased that he wasn't caught. Admittedly this had been a risky attack but Frank was rarely alone even when he thought he was. A few times he saw the shimmer that betrayed the Wraith or even Trapper himself sometimes would follow. 

He also knew it wouldn't be long till they knew which caused him to sigh. "Oh baby, you do not make it easy to spend time with you." He said humorously. Narrowing his eyes as he heard the sound of someone approaching. Knowing he still had a few more moments he reached down before kissing the others lips. Running his hand through the blood again before dragging it across the others face. Similar to what was done to his mask. 

With no more words spoken, he walked off. Just as the disfigured form of the Hillbilly walked out. The man seemingly startled if his grunts meant anything. 

Danny just smirked before the fog engulfed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had to split this chapter in two and figured this was a good cliffhanger spot. So my apologies. See you in a few days ;)


	7. Pt.7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank reforms a bit different.

A groan escaped Frank as he slowly felt himself coming too. Feeling surprisingly well rested as he shook his head. Touching the cool ground before frowning. Looking around he realized he was in some kind of cave. The place glowing with white intricate writing that he couldn't begin to comprehend. 

He didn't exactly remember how he got here but a voice was telling him to leave. So he did, getting to his feet. At this moment realizing he was wearing a strange outfit. The jacket dark like he usually preferred but with red and gold trims. It also seemed more old fashioned then he was used to. But he found he liked it regardless. 

Doing what the voice said he left the cave, blinking as he came across this white fog. He still couldn't remember what happened but as he stepped out of the cave, it dissapeared behind him. Staring at where the cave once was. He just stood there, not really sure what to do now. 

He couldn't stand there forever though so putting his hands in his pockets, he just started to walk. It felt like the fog went on forever but eventually a fire came into view. Picking up his pace the fog cleared as he came across a clearing. Tilting his head as he approached the fire. People were there and he felt like he should recognize them but he couldn't bring a name up. 

Even as the smaller people there. Two girls and one guy stood. Racing over, which caused Frank to stumble back. Drawing his blade as he leveled it at them. That caused them to stop as they looked at him, clearly distraught. "Frank, hey it's okay. It's just us." The boy said. 

Frank just tilted his head staring at them before tensing as a bigger man at the campfire. With a strange mask suddenly spoke, "Sometimes when you reform you lose your memories. They'll come back, eventually but the Entity might have them locked." The man said, poking the fire and sounding angry. 

"You mean he... doesn't remember us?" The girl with pink colored hair asked. Her eyes watering as she stared at Frank. Frank just continued to watch them all warily. Tensing if they moved even an inch closer. Suddenly regretting walking out to this fire without a plan. 

A woman with a pig head next to her suddenly sighed, getting up before pulling Susie into a gentle hug. Her gaze on Frank's, with him responding by glaring to show he wasn't afraid of her. "It may be for the best for now. Considering, everything that happened to him." She assured the girl. Which caused her to push the woman away. 

"No! I remembered everything. Why is he.." Susie stammered pointing at Frank. Frank admittedly was starting to feel uncomfortable. The feeling of fear leaving as he realized they weren't going to hurt him. So many eyes were on him. And he didn't exactly know what everyone was talking about but it clearly involved him. 

"Um, who are you people and how do you know me?" He asked. 

"We're your friends." The other girl said. 

Frank snorted, "Think I would remember you if you were." He snarked back. Sheathing his knife before walking around the campfire curiously. The same voice from the cave from earlier speaking to him. 

"I'm a killer?" He questioned. Testing the word out on his lips. It sounded right so he allowed it as he looked up at Trapper. Eyes widening briefly before he stepped away from the behemoth of a man. 

"Frank." The man said. 

"What?" Frank responded immediately crossing his arms as he glared at the other man. Trapper just sighed before looking over at the rest of the Legion. Considering his next words carefully before he spoke. 

"What's your last name?" He questioned. 

Frank scoffed before attempting to respond only to freeze when he realized. He didn't remember. "Why are you asking?" He said instead. 

"Where are you from." 

"Here." Frank answered immediately. 

"What's here." Trapper questioned.

Frank frowned as he looked around. "You tell me." He responded. He could tell at this point that the man was getting frustrated but he seemed to have some experience in hiding it. 

"Legion. Take him back to Ormond. I don't know when or if he'll recover but maybe seeing his things might trigger something." He suggested. Frank frowned, the voice from the cave again talking in his ear. He liked the idea of Ormond. He also was kind of hoping he would remember something there. Maybe get a clue of who he was. 

And it seemed like the Legion, who were his supposed friends, were the key to figuring it out. They were all looking at him with a stunned expression. The one girl full on had tears in her eyes. "Well, guess I'm supposed to follow you." He said, hoping that would get them moving. He didn't like the way they stared at him. The girl who he deemed the leader just nodded. 

"Yeah." She said softly. Turning and grabbing a hold of the other twos hand. Forcing them to turn as they lead the way away from the fire. Frank followed behind them although waved goodbye to those at the fire. The larger man just shook his head and ignored him while the woman actually walked up to him. 

"Don't be an idiot Frank. So try to go along with what they show you. Everyone has been waiting awhile for you to return. So it's kind of disappointing to find you as a blank slate." She said. Frank's fist clenched as she said that. 

"Oh well sorry to disappoint." He responded sarcastically. The way she said it made it seem to him like she was blaming him. Which pissed him off, cause right of course he meant to not have his memories. 

She glared at him before doing a fake lunge forward causing him to startle. She smirked at his reaction causing Frank to clench his fists. Turning though she figured there was nothing more to say to him. "Come to me when you actually remember shit, Blank." She said before sitting down at the fire. 

Frank stuck his tongue out at her before looking back at the other three who were watching him. "What're you looking at? Lead the fucking way." He snarled at them. That seemed to work as they went back to walking. The fog engulfing him again before eventually they reformed in a much colder area. Shivering, he pulled the hood up on his jacket as he followed them. 

Eventually making it inside the resort where a fire was lit. He immediately walked toward it. Holding out his hands and sighing at the warmth it caused. Using this time to also look around before his gaze fell on a pile of VHS movies. "Whoa we got movies here?" He questioned. Pulling back from the fire and reading the variety of titles. 

"Do you want to watch a movie?" The boy asked. Still staring too uncomfortably long for Frank's tastes.

"Sure! Um, guess if I'm living here best to get your names." Frank realized. A movie would be a nice distraction. 

"I'm Julie and this is Joey and Susie." Julie introduced. Pointing between them all. Frank following the intros before shrugging. He was hoping hearing their names might trigger something but nothing happened. 

"Good we know each other now." He said, pleased before he went and grabbed the closest movie. Putting it in before stepping back, spotting the couch and quickly leaping to take the couch edge. 

As the movie started to play, Julie snorted, "Of course. It is your favorite." She said before the other three in union also sat down on the couch. The pink haired girl being the closest to Frank. 

To Frank it was like watching this movie for the first time. Although the other threes occasional whispering distracted him. It seemed they weren't as interested in it. And he knew they kept looking at him. Occasionally sending him sad glances. Still he tried to focus on the movie as the central character got all scared. The others whispering though eventually got too distracting that he couldn't really focus on the movie. 

Still they stayed till it ended and Frank just sighed. Kind of wanting to get away from the others as he asked his next question. "So, where do I sleep?" He asked. Figuring he must have a room. Or maybe he slept with one of these three. He hoped that wasn't the case. It would be awkward considering how little he remembered. 

Thankfully he was lead up to a room, looking around it curiously spotting a closet with a few different outfits. Not many though, and a desk that had a mixtape on it. Picking it up he recognized his name and handwriting. But couldn't remember making this. In fact lots of things seemed familiar but he couldn't recall them. 

On the desk he also spotted a picture. It was faded, but it still clearly showed him and the other kids. Posing and happy in front of some kind of resort. "You really are my friends aren't you." He questioned. His face generally happy in this picture. A fact he couldn't deny. 

"More then that." Julie admitted. 

"Oh." Frank said a bit surprised. Looking away before setting the picture down. Considering his next words carefully. "Like me and you are together?" He questioned Julie. He could see it, just by talking to her he had the phantom emotions of really liking her. Although he had that feeling with all of them. 

"No all of us." Joey suddenly piped up. 

Frank frowned before tapping the table. It didn't sound like they were lying and judging by the picture he seemed to really like them. If there was one thing he still somewhat understood it was himself. But not remembering them made it so hard. "What happened? Why don't I remember anything?" Frank questioned quietly. 

He tensed however when Susie wrapped her arms around him. Gently as she just held him. After a moment he accepted the hug giving her back gentle pets. 

"Its a long story." Julie admitted. All of them looked down at that. Remembering the news after they found out about it. 

Trapper didn't exactly sugar coat it when he went to tell them. Although they already knew something was wrong. Returning back to the lodge and not finding him there. They had decided to see if he was still at Yamaoko. But when they arrived Spirit had said she had not seen him. Even looking worried as she promised to help them look for him. 

Before they could even start the search though Trapper had arrived. And they were told exactly what he found. The clear signs of a severe assault and then the way he was pretty certain that Frank killed himself. Based off of the way the wound started. And considering he already had shown suicidal tendencies it was clear to the Legion that it was true. 

After that it was just the wait to hope he came back. The three trying the hardest not to blame themselves for leaving him alone. Especially with him being so vulnerable. Except he took a long time. A whole week to be exact. Only to come back, like this. 

Frank watched them all as they seemed to be lost in the memory. He could tell by their faces that whatever did happen. It clearly wasn't pretty. Shaking his head he pulled away from the pink haired girl. Actually feeling the call to a trial. Now that was something he understood. 

"Hey I'm being called to a trial. Um, bye." He said reaching into the jacket and pulling out a strange red mask. He cast one last glance at them all before shaking his head. Walking away from the others, the trial claimed him. 

Frank absolutely destroyed the survivors. The trial relaxing and something he understood much better then what was at 'home'. He killed survivors, even the headache that happened after his burst of adrenaline didn't even phase him. Not even one gen got done when he put the final survivor on a hook. Pleased with himself as he stood in front of the hook. Pacing as he waited for them all to die. 

He seemed to have been in a place surrounded by corn. A barn in the distance. Humming softly to himself, he frowned as he saw a leftover trial of blood in the corn. A feeling of dread overcoming him before he shook his head. Clearly the disturbing memory before it could even form. Finally the last survivor died and he found himself respawning. 

It seemed to be back at the fire. But nobody was around so he decided to just walk. Stopping however when he saw a black cloaked figure. "Hello." He greeted. The figure tilted its head before stalking towards him. 

"Hey~" The man said. His voice sounding teasing as slowly he lifted up his mask. "So your finally back huh, Frankie. You took your time." The man said. 

Frank sighed though, great someone else he didn't know. Shaking his head he really didn't want to explain this again. "Yeah sorry, um you." He said putting his hands in his pocket. "Are you one of my friends?" He questioned. 

The other man just was silent as he stared at Frank. Frank just watching him, waiting for his reaction. He flinched however as the man suddenly grabbed his jaw, turning his face side to side. Frank immediately drew out his blade though and swung at the other man. "Whoa paws off, faggot. I know I'm pretty but you can just look." He responded. Chuckling at his own joke while playing with his knife.

"You don't know who I am." The man said. 

"Eh, I don't even know who I am dude. So don't feel bad." He said shrugging as he waved him off. "Hopefully, I'll start to remember." Frank suggested hopefully. 

The man however seemed angry, "How could she do this to me? I was so close. Or perhaps that's why, maybe it broke you." He mused. 

"What broke me?" Frank questioned. The man just looked at him before shaking his head. 

"Hm well, blank, guess I better go. Was kind of excited to see you again but it seems I have to start again. And do not have the effort for that." He said with an exaggerated sigh. 

"Yeah sure whatever weirdo." Frank responded turning to walk away from the other man. "Also its Frank, not Frankie, not Blank. Frank." He said. Annoyed that now this was the second person to call him blank. He was still himself, even if he didn't remember anything.

The other man didn't respond though, just pulled his weird white mask back on before walking away. Going into the deep black fog. Frank watched him go a bit curious before actually deciding to follow him. Whoever this guy was seemed much more interesting then what was going to be waiting for him at the lodge. Probally more depression and saddened looks. As he walked into the fog he felt a shiver, and a feeling of dread again washed over him. 

Still he did his best to try to keep him somewhat in view. While trying to stay out of view. Eventually they arrived at some kind of cabin and there was no way for Frank to get close without the other seeing. So he just stayed crouched and waited. When nothing happened though he let out a frustrated sigh. Drawing his knife before deciding to just run in. He doubted the man would hurt him. 

Walking into the cabin though, it seemed interesting. A different feeling then outside. Exploring the place he didn't find the Shrouded figure in the kitchen or the living room. Although he did see a weird opened hatch, the thing calling to him. Making him want to jump in. Still he didnt come here for whatever that was. 

So moving upstairs, he didn't see him in the bathroom or the bedroom and he had looked in the closets and under the bed. Walking back down to the living room. He huffed as he stared at the hatch. Maybe he went into there? He couldn't tell, the opening just looking black. Who knows where it even went. 

He wasn't about to find out either so shrugging. He finally got up and left the weird cabin. Walking out into the deep fog and attempting to make his way back to the lodge. Instead he walked out into the fire. This time Trapper was there and he turned towards him as he arrived. "You were in the deep fog, Blank?" He questioned.

Frank felt agitated at once again being called Blank. "Its Frank and I don't know I guess? If that's what that shit's called. Was just following that Shrouded weirdo." He said. 

"Ghostface." The man said. Frank could tell he didn't like Ghostface just by the way he said his name. 

"Yeah sure. Followed him to a cabin but he fucked off somewhere else I guess. Or in that hatch." Frank said. Yelping as suddenly Trapper grabbed his arms. 

"Hatch. There was a hatch in that cabin?" He questioned. Frank cursed before trying to push the other man off of him. 

"Yo fuck off! And sure yeah there was a fucking hole in the ground that lead to blackness." Frank shot back. Ripping out of the others grip as he was finally let go. 

"Frank don't mention to anyone that you saw that." Trapper suddenly warned. Frank just sneered. 

"Oh sure like I'd-" He had started before a blade was suddenly leveled at his throat. His shirt suddenly grabbed as he was ripped forward. 

"Be quiet." Trapper repeated. 

Frank just frowned before finally just nodding although not looking happy about. "Yeah fine. Lips are sealed, asshole." He mumbled. Relieved when the rather large blade was removed. 

"Go back to the lodge." Trapper demanded. 

"Maybe I want to look ar-" Again Frank stopped. The anger radiating off of the other man making him a bit nervous. 

"Now." Trapper repeated. 

Frank just shrugged before turning to walk towards the lodge. "Whatever." He mumbled. Still needing the last word. 

As he arrived back at the lodge he walked through the doors immediately being greeted by Susie. 

"Frank, um.. how was your trial?" She asked softly. 

"I did awesome! Those dumbasses didn't know what hit them. Didn't even get to do one generator." He boasted. She just smiled. 

"That's great! Um did you remember anything?" She asked. His smile fell. 

"No." He said clippedly. Her face fell as she looked down at the ground. 

"Oh okay." She said, no longer looking at him anymore. 

Frank found himself getting angry at this. "Oh my god. You guys are all so annoying. I'm sorry I don't fucking remember. If I remember I'll fucking tell you okay?" He yelled. She flinched before nodding at his words. "Good. I think I'd rather be away from you assholes." He said shoulder-checking past Susie as he climbed up the stairs. Not even looking at her as he slammed his door shut. 

\---------------------------

The next five days were spent with Frank trying real hard to avoid everyone. Only going to trials then heading straight back to the room in his lodge. Ignoring the Legion when they called or greeted him. Eventually they just didn't. Although sitting in his room, listening to his mixtape again. He couldn't shake the feeling of loneliness. 

The self isolation he was forcing on himself wasn't his first plan. He just hated hearing the daily. You remember anything? Or even a few new people he met. That knew him but he didn't know them. God even a few survivors seemed to know him. Least with them he could throw them on a hook to shut them up. 

He could hear all the Legion downstairs though. His mixtape been over for about 20 minutes. They seemed to be arguing about something. He considered rewinding the music but he couldn't get his hand to move. He heard his name on one of their lips and he found himself curious as he got up. Heading towards the door. Opening it a crack as he listened in on their conversation. 

"Its like hes not even trying! God he doesn't even give a shit about how hard this is. How hard it is to know someone so well only for him now to look at you like your some stranger." Julie ranted. 

"We just got to keep hoping he'll remember." Joey cut in. 

"What if he doesn't? I feel like I'm living with a stranger. Hes so cold and distant." Susie interjected. 

Frank grit his teeth at that before deciding he had enough. Slamming his door open so they knew he was listening he walked out. "You think it's easy for me?" He demanded. 

"Frank-" Susie started but he interrupted her. 

"You think I don't want to remember? That it's easy for me to live with people who have this expectations of who I am. Who seem to know me better then I know myself. I don't even know my last name! Or where I'm from. I don't know my birthday. If I had a family." He said breaking off as he sounded dejected. Admitting it out loud made him realize just how much this all was affecting him. 

"I just... want people to... I don't know. Get to know me... again. Not with whatever notion they had of me before." He admitted softly. "And if I do remember good but if I don't. I don't want to always be a shadow of myself." He explained. 

There was silence following his words. With Frank looking between them all. Waiting to see their reaction or what they would say. Finally though something was spoken. 

"Morrison." Joey said. 

"What?" Frank responded. 

"Your last name. Its Morrison. Your full name is actually Franklin Morrison. You never told me your last name." Joey said. 

"Cause it was embarrassing. Its Terrance. You were named after your grandfather." Julie cut in jokingly. 

Frank nodded whispering his full name as he slowly walked down the steps. The rest of the Legion however just continued, "You're from Calgary but you lived all over Alberta and even a bit of BC. You kept jumping between foster families." Julie continued.

"Eventually you made it to Ormond where you met us at one of Julie's parties. Was surprised you showed, you usually weren't a big fan of them." Joey continued. 

"You didn't really have a family but, I like to think we became your family." Susie admitted. Voice quiet as she played with her sleeves. Frank looked between them all before just nodding. Seeming unsure for a moment as he stood there. 

Finally he walked over so he was standing with all of them. "What did we do?" He questioned. A bit open ended but Julie had an idea of what he meant. 

"We used to steal, vandalize, whatever we felt like. We were Legion." Julie explained. "And nobody fucked with us." She added. Frank nodded at that. Seemingly pleased. 

"I like the name Legion." He agreed. Looking them all over before giving a small smile. "Why don't we go vandalize again?" He suggested. He knew there were other realms here and it would be fun to fuck with them.

He was disappointed though as they shook their head. "Too dangerous most of the time. And then where it isnt, don't want to mess with those that tolerate us." Joey explained. Frank imagined that checked out. There was a lot of scary looking people here after all. Lame then. Guess only the trials were there to get out their destructive sides. 

"Sorry Frank." Susie cut in looking sad. He just grinned at her before shaking his head. "That's fine. Sure we'll find something to do. What did older me do for fun?" He questioned. 

"Well we would watch movies. Go and visit the other realms to see what they were up to. Challenge each other. Prank each other." Julie started before suddenly smirking, "Have sex with each other." She added. Even though, at least altogether they hadn't crossed that bridge with him yet. 

Frank nodded along but actually blushed when that last one was mentioned. "Mm all sound fun." He agreed. 

"Oh yeah, some more fun then others?" Julie continued. Smirking as she moved up closer to Frank her hand resting on his arm. As she pushed her body against him. Smile widening as she heard his breath hitch. 

"Maybe." He responded lowly. 

Before they could go further though the call of a trial was suddenly grabbing not one but two of the Legion. Susie and Julie. "You fucking cock-blocking spider bitch!" She snarled. Glaring up at the sky before reaching out and pulling Frank into a rough kiss. 

"Later, cause I missed you. You asshole." She said before grabbing Susie's arm. The girls mask already on before the two disappeared from the lodge as the fog grabbed them. 

Frank watched them leave with a grin before turning towards Joey. "I can see why I liked you guys." He stated. Joey was still on the couch and now that he seemed more trusting of them. Frank actually crawled onto the couch with him. Resting his head on the others shoulder. Feeling him tense before looking at Frank in surprise. 

"What?" Frank questioned. Seeing the confused look on his face. It quickly changed though to excitement as Joey wrapped his arm around Frank. Nuzzling against him, a bit unsure but Frank just nuzzled back. 

"You never really cuddled with me." Joey admitted after a moment. 

Frank was surprised by that, "Why not?" He asked. 

"I think you were afraid of seeming even a little gay. You'd never yell at me if I got to close but you'd always flinch or pull away quickly. And the few times you let me get close was because we were alone." Joey said softly. Frank frowned, that didn't seem right. He didn't have his memories but he could tell, even when he first met them that he felt close to them. And that included Joey. 

"I'm sorry." Frank whispered. Suddenly getting an idea as he shifted before turning the others face towards him. Biting his lip for just a moment before reaching down and giving the other a soft kiss on the lips. "I'm sure I always loved you just as much." He assured. 

Joey shuddered before nodding suddenly grabbing Frank's jacket and returning the kiss. "Good cause I've waited a long time." He admitted between the kiss. Frank just chuckled and kissed back just as readily before they both broke off at the sound of a throat being cleared. 

Amanda stood in the doorway. A look of pure amusement on her face as she inspected them. "Sorry boys, am I interrupting something?" She questioned. Frank just smirked looking down at Joey with a grin, "Kind of." He responded. 

She snorted though before finally looking a bit serious. "Once the girls come back. You all need to come to the Estate. Somethings, going down." She said. Joey pulled away from Frank at that. 

"Why what's happening?" He asked. 

"Its better if we tell everyone at the same time." She explained. 

"You have blood all over your clothing. And its fresh." Frank noted. He could see that it was still wet but it almost blended in with her red clothing. She just smirked at him. 

"We managed to catch an old friend of yours. Trapper decided to let me be the one to... look after him." She said. Joey just nodded. 

"Good, if hes still there I want a piece of that piece of shit too." He said sounding legitimately angry. Amanda however shook her head. 

"Trapper has him at the moment and unfortunately we need him for something." She explained. Before looking over at Frank who was just watching this all go down quietly. 

"You remember anything, Blank?" She asked. He grit his teeth at being called blank again. 

"No..." he responded. Considering not acknowledging her question but he saw Joey looking at him hopefully. 

"Hopefully I'll remember more soon." He added. Now that they told him more maybe it'll trigger something. 

Amanda nodded before looking between them all. "See you soon." She just said before turning and walking away. 

Seemed like the earlier mood though was gone as Joey quickly got up grabbing his mask as he started to pace. "I wonder what it is?" He said sounding worried. Frank stood as well catching onto his anxious feelings before grabbing his black mask. Putting that one on and also finding one of his knifes. 

"Who was my old friend?" He asked. 

Joey looked up at the question, "Hes not your friend." He added.

"Well I got that by the way she said it. Not stupid. But who is he?" Frank asked. 

"Ghostface. He uh has been tormenting us the last few months. But especially you." Joey said. Being cryptic not sure he wanted to explain how. Frank just stood there, as if he was thinking it over. 

And perhaps trauma was a better trigger cause suddenly he remembered being pinned down. A smiling ghost Halloween mask above him. The pain and shame. Feeling like he couldn't breathe. Falling to his knees, Joey quickly held onto him as the memory started to fade. "Frank? Frank you okay?" Joey's voice finally reached him. Frank just nodded, still shivering from the memory. 

"I met him." Frank said once he could find his voice. "After I lost my memory I ran into... him. I didn't know that he..." Frank frowned. 

"Great first thing you remember and it's that." Joey said. Frank however shook his head. 

"I only remember a little. Like.. quick flashes of.. nonsense." He explained. Although still couldn't stop shivering. Still taking a deep breath he finally started to calm himself. 

Joey still looking at him worriedly. Although Frank suddenly smiled, "I'm remembering!" He said. Joey was still wary but as his words registered Joey suddenly smiled. Before racing up and pulling Frank into a hug. 

"I was beginning to think I would never remember." Frank admitted hugging back. "And even though I didn't want to remember that... I don't want to be blank." He finished softly. 

"What happened?" Julie's voice suddenly called behind them. 

The boys parted at her return although Joey was the one to tell her. "Frank remembered some things." He said. Julie immediately brightening and was about to say something before Joey quickly cut her off. 

"They weren't good things though but..." he looked at Frank. "He remembered none the less." He finished. Julie nodded before the sound of the last Legion returning walked in. Susie smiling as she saw the others. 

Not feeling like explaining it again Joey decided to just tell them what Amanda said. "We're supposed to head there the minute you guys returned." He explained. 

They all shared a look before they nodded. Getting ready to leave, after all they didn't know what to expect. Walking in unison out of Ormond, despite the unknown. They all were content in each others prescence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you like this story! I always appreciate feedback.


End file.
